Śladem moich stóp
by WilczaLapa
Summary: Zawsze będę czuwać mimo, iż ludzkość nie jest już zagrożona. Twarze tych wszystkich którzy zginęli na moich oczach zostaną ze mną już do końca. Będą mnie prześladować w snach. Nie opuszczą mnie tak samo jak myśl, że i ja mogłam zginąć... Nazywam się Mikasa Ackerman... Jestem jedną z niewielu, którzy przeżyli Atak Tytanów.
1. Prolog

W swoim yciu prze y am wiele cierpienia... Zacz o si we wczesnym dzieci stwie. Najpierw mier mojej pierwszej matki... A potem drugiej... Tej, kt ra da a mi szans na normalne ycie... Straci am t szans nied ugo po tym jak j dosta am. Moje ycie nie by o normalne i z pewno ci nigdy takie nie b dzie.

Teraz nadszed w ko cu spok j. Ale moje serce nigdy nie przyzwyczai si do poczucia bezpiecze stwa. Budz si w nocy w rodku koszmaru i odruchowo wyci gam r k po n , zawsze le cy na mojej szafce nocnej, dopiero po chwili gdy moja d o natrafia na pustk , zdaj sobie spraw , e przecie nie ma si ju czego ba . Po chwili przychodzi m j m , przytula mnie pr buj c uspokoi . Ale ja ju do ko ca ycia nie b d spokojna. Obrazy z mojego ycia wry y mi si w pami i pozostan tam, tak samo jak blizny na moich r kach i nogach. Zawsze b d czuwa mimo, i ludzko nie jest ju zagro ona. Twarze tych wszystkich, kt rzy zgin li na moich oczach zostan ze mn ju do ko ca. B d mnie prze ladowa w snach.

Tak samo jak my l, e i ja mog am zgin .

Nazywam si Mikasa Ackerman. Jestem jedn z niewielu, kt rzy prze yli Atak Tytan w. 


	2. Rozdział 1

O to przed wami pierwszy rodzia MS, Mam nadziej , e si wam spodoba i, e da si to czyta ;)

~Wilczalapa

,,To wszystko zacz o si w dniu gdy straci am swoj drug matk ..."

Nawet nie jestem nawet pewna czy powinnam j tak nazwa ... Nigdy nie czu am z ni jakie specjalnej wi zi. Pa stwo J ger pozwolili m wi c mi do siebie po imieniu, dobrze wiedzieli jak trudno przechodzi o mi przed gard o s owo "mama " lub "tata ". Tak ju zosta o.

A moja mama? Nie pami tam ju swojej pierwszej, prawdziwej mamy. Taty te . Nie wiem ju jacy byli ani jak wygl dali. Nie pami tam ju domu ani nic zwi zanego z tamtym miejscem i tamtym czasem.

Ale pami tam dzie tragedii, by pi kny, nic nie wskazywa o na to, e mog oby sta si co z ego. Ach, wci pami tam ten ciep y powiew wiatru na moich ramionach ods oni tych przez moj sukienk . Pami tam ten zapach r rosn cych w ogrodach przy drodze po kt rej sz am z moim przyszywanym bratem Erenem J gerem oraz naszym najlepszym przyjacielem Arminem Alertem. Ja i Eren na plecach nie li my ci kie konstrukcje z drewna wype nione po brzegi chrustem. Nie chodzili my do szko y, pa stwo J ger i tak ledwo wi zali koniec z ko cem pr buj c zarobi by wy ywi siebie i nas, nie mieli funduszy by przeznaczy je na nauk dla w asnego syna co dopiero dla mnie. Czasy by y ci kie, ci ko te by o o zarobek. Dlatego skazani byli my na ci k prac przy pomocy Jager'om.

Mama Erena nie chodzi a do pracy, zajmowa a si domem. Tata Erena by lekarzem. Kiedy , pono jeszcze d ugo przed narodzinami Erena, zarabia bardzo du o a to dlatego, e pracowa w wczas na ogarni tej chorob wyspie Paradise gdzie zreszt p niej pozna Carl , matk Erena. Zapotrzebowanie na lekarzy by o wielkie i ludzie byli w stanie zap aci ka d cen byleby m c by ponownie zdrowym. Czasy te jednak min y, teraz ludzie chorowali coraz rzadziej lub znajdowali jakie swoje sposoby na odp dzenie chor b, ma o kto potrzebowa teraz lekarza. Dlatego te nie chodzili my do szko y, nie by o pieni dzy by nam j op aci . Ale nie byli my wcale wyj tkami. Shiginashina, dystrykt przy Murze Marii w kt rym mieszkali my, by a biedna, pe no by o tu dzieciak w, kt re nie ucz szcza y nigdy do szko y, wszystko o czym wiedzieli dowiadywali si od rodzic w, spora ilo nie umia a nawet czyta z czego r wnie Eren. Wielokrotnie pr bowa am wraz z Arminem nauczy go czegokolwiek ale zawsze ko czy o si to k tni i pretensjami ze strony ch opaka.

Eren og lnie by ch opcem do ywio owym, cz sto wdawa si w b jki oraz k tnie. Cz sto pakowa si w k opoty, by jednym z tych, kt rzy najpierw si rzucaj a potem pytaj dopiero o co chodzi, by bardzo roztrzepany, i z tego w a nie by znany. Pami tam, e tego dnia, na przyk ad, rzuca si do pana Hanessa, jednego z przedstawicieli o nierzy Korpusu Stacjonarnego, co oczywi cie zosta o wy miane.

C , przez ponad sto lat przy Murze Marii by spok j, o nierze nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty ni upija si w trupa co poranek. To w a nie mojemu przyszywanemu bratu najbardziej dzia a o na nerwy. Uwa a , e o nierz powinien by zawsze gotowy na wszystko, widz c str y prawa w takim stanie, czu do nich wstr t. Hmm, Eren mia pewnego rodzaju obsesj na punkcie o nierzy, marzy by w przysz o ci zosta Zwiadowc a nie lekarzem jak chcia jego ojciec. Zawsze ilekro ulicami Shigiashiny z misji wracali Zwiadowcy, Eren wraz ze mn wymykali my si z domu by m c si im przyjrze . Absolutnym idolem mojego brata by Levi Ackerman nazywany przez niekt rych Najsilniejszym o nierzem Ludzko ci. Eren nigdy nie m g oderwa od niego wzroku... A ja zawsze patrz c na niego nie mog am pozby si my li e chyba sk d znam tego m czyzn . By o to bardzo dziwne uczucie, kt rego przez d u szy czas nie potrafi am wyt umaczy , postanowi am jednak tego nie roztrz sa .

S dz , e to w a nie to zami owanie i pragnienie zobaczenia na w asne oczy wiata poza murami, czego w a nie tak zazdro ci Zwiadowcom, sprawi o, e Eren zaprzyja ni si Arminem, jego ca kowitym przeciwie stwem, praktycznie pod ka dym wzgl dem.

Kilka lat przed tym dniem, kilka dni po wcze niejszej tragedii, po mierci moich pierwszych rodzic w, ech, mia am z sob olbrzymie problemy. By am szalenie wdzi czna J gerom za to, e dali mi dach nad g ow , ale jednocze nie mia am wyrzuty sumienia za to, e narobi am im problem w zwi zanych z moim zamieszkaniem u nich. Cz sto te nie mog am przesta my le o moich rodzicach ani o tym, co zrobi am... Nie mog am spa w nocy, cz sto mia am koszmary, przez pewien czas nawet moczy am ko. Eren, jako ze wtedy jeszcze mieli my wsp lny pok j, kompletnie nie wiedzia jak si ma w takich sytuacjach zachowa . Nie powiedzia rodzicom o moich problemach bo d ugo go o to prosi am a wiem, e chcia pogada o tym z Grisch , swoim tat , by wiedzie jak powinien si zachowa . Po prostu by o mi za to bardzo wstyd, dlatego wola am ten fakt przemilcze . Eren na szcz cie wys ucha mojej pro by, pomaga mi oprz tn ko tak, by nikt si nie skapn co si sta o, lub budzi mnie gdy mia am koszmary.

Sytuacja ta zacz o si powoli zmienia po pewnym zdarzeniu. Pewnej nocy, Eren, nie mog c powstrzyma ciekawo ci, zapyta o to, co mi si ni. Opowiedzia am mu o moim nie. Byli tam moi martwi rodzice, ja z no em w r kach oraz martwi zab jcy, kt rzy zabili moich rodzic w i kt rzy chcieli mnie sprzeda jakiemu zbocze cowi. ni mi si te martwy Eren i martwi J gerowie. Eren wys ucha mojej opowie ci bez ladu emocji na twarzy, po d u ej chwili jednak, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, przyszed do mnie, do mojego ka i po o y si obok, i powiedzia :

-Dobra, a teraz ja ci co opowiem.

Opowiedzia mi o yciu poza Murami, o wysokich g rach si gaj cych niemal nieba, o czystych, zimnych wodospadach oraz o pot nym Oceanie, w kt rym ka dego ranka rodzi o si i ka dej nocy umiera o S o ce. Obieca , e kiedy wszystkie te dziwy zobaczymy na w asne oczy.

Nast pnego dnia rodzice byli bardzo zdziwieni, delikatnie m wi c, zastaj c nas pi cych razem w jednym ku, ale po d u szej rozmowie, wyrazili na to zgod i uznali, e skoro jeste my jeszcze mali to nie ma w tym nic z ego. I tak ju by o ka dej kolejnej nocy.

Pewnego dnia Eren przedstawi mnie Arminowi; od razu polubi am tego cichego, radosnego ch opca. W przeciwie stwie do Erena, Armin by w a nie bardzo cichy i spokojny, nie mia y ale nie ulega o r wnie w tpliwo ci, e by bardzo inteligenty; Pami tam, e tego dnia w r kach trzyma ksi k .

-O czym to jest? -zapyta am zainteresowana wskazuj c palcem na ksi k .

-O Oceanie -odpowiedzia z ciep ym u miechem na twarzy.

Takim to te sposobem zaszczepili i u mnie fascynacj tym ich wspania ym wiatem, o kt rym marzyli ka dego dnia.

Ka dy nast pny dzie wygl da tak samo. Rano pomagali my rodzicom, potem gorliwie wype niali my powierzone nam obowi zki, a ca reszt dnia sp dzali my na zabawie w mie cie. Ach, pewnie kolejne dni wygl da yby tak samo...

Ale tego dnia zmieni o si wszystko.

Nagle zatrz s a si ziemia, z parapet w pospada y doniczki i porozbija y si na bruku z g o nym hukiem, ludzie zacz li si rozgl da na boki pr buj c zrozumie co si sta o, nast pi a panika, a ulice wype ni y si zaskoczonymi okrzykami. Byd o oraz psy zacz y si miota w swoich kojcach r wnie przera one sytuacj jak ludzie; szczeka y, rycza y, wy y. Gdy trz sienie powt rzy o si drugi raz, ludzie rozpierzchli si i zacz li biec g wnymi ulicami by znale si na placu g wnym sk d mieliby dobry widok i m c zrozumie co si w a ciwie dzieje.

Zacz li my biec za nimi. Przeciskali my si przez t um trzymaj c si za r ce, by si nie zgubi . Mimo wszystko fala ludzi wcisn a nas w cian jednego z dom w, stali my nieruchomo boj c si stratowania przez t um, po chwili jednak,polecili my Arminowi, jako, e by najni szy i najszczuplejszy, by spr bowa i dalej i sprawdzi co si dzieje.

Obserwowali my jak ch opiec biegnie przez t um, w ko cu dobiega na rodek placu i staje jak wryty otwieraj c z przera enia swoje du e b kitne oczy.

-Armin! Armin, co tam widzisz?!-zawo a Eren, jednak byli my za daleko a Armin by zbyt zszokowany by by w stanie nas us ysze .

Po chwili zn w spr bowali my biec naprz d wk adaj c w to mn stwo si y i determinacji by by w stanie przedrze si przez t um; potr cali my po drodze ludzi, w taki spos b wbiegli my szybko na plac. Stan li my obok naszego przyjaciela, nasze spojrzenia pod y y za jego wzrokiem, skierowanym gdzie wysoko i daleko od nas.

Moje serce zatrzyma o si na chwil , by zn w zacz bi przy pieszaj c coraz bardziej z ka d sekund . Dopiero po kilku minutach, dotar o do mnie, na co w a ciwie patrz . Z pocz tku my la am, e to co by o po prostu jakim przedmiotem doczepionym do Muru, czym w rodzaju tylko jakiej p achty, zawieszonej tam przez o nierzy lub te przypadkiem przez porywczy i silny wiatr. My la am tak z zdezorientowaniem do czasu a zza Muru wychyn a olbrzymia, straszna g owa obdarta ze sk ry, otoczona k bami gor cej, buchaj cej pary.

To by Tytan... Chwila... To by tytan?! Jak to mo liwe? Przecie najwy si Tytani maj maksimum pi tna cie metr w!

To, co pocz tkowo wzi am za jak p acht przyczepion do Muru, w istocie by o teraz wielkimi, kr pymi palcami giganta, kt re teraz coraz bardziej zaciska y si na Murze po kilku chwilach odrywaj c jego kawa ek, kt ry spad z hukiem mia d c ludzi stoj cych u jego podstawy. Pozostali ludzie stali dalej nie mog c si poruszy jakby nie wzruszeni nag ym omotem, przera aj cymi krzykami i rozbryzgiem krwi dooko a. Nie zareagowali te gdy ziemia zatrz s a si zn w. Do tego do czy ci g ci kich, g uchych odg os w gdzie zza Muru... brzmi cych jak silne uderzenia...

-Uciekajcie, do chuja! Co tak stoicie?! Ruszcie si ! Uciekajcie!-roznios y si nagle zewsz d przepe nione panik okrzyki ludzi. Reszta dopiero teraz si przebudzi a z transu. Nast pi o poruszenie, wszyscy zacz li, nie bacz c na nic, ucieka taranuj c ludzi, chc c jak najszybciej uciec z placu na kt ry si tak gromadnie wcze niej zeszli. Od razu z apa am Erena i Armina za r ce i zacz li my biec wraz z t umem, jednak moja i Armina d o roz czy y si przez nap r ludzi.

-Armin! Armin! Armin!-zacz am go nawo ywa w r d t umu lecz poczu am szarpni cie ze strony Erena nakazuj ce mi biec dalej. Jego twarz wyra a a g boka desperacj , nie ulega o jednak w tpliwo ci, e podobnie jak ja, by przera ony.

-Nie zatrzymuj si , biegnij!-wrzasn na ca e gard o lecz ja mimo wszystko wci rozgl da am si dooko a pr buj c napotka wzrokiem zagubionego przyjaciela.

Pod nogami czu am mi kkie, nier wne cia a stratowanych ludzi, po kt rych depta am z g o nym i obrzydliwym chlupotem, s ysza am krzyki oraz p acze przera onych dzieci, kt re w t umie zgubi y swoich r wnie przera onych rodzic w; czu am zapachy dziesi tek przepychaj cych si obok mnie ludzi. Czu am t md i siln wo strachu. Kolejne trz sienia wzrusza y ziemi ponownie oraz burzy y budynki, kt re upada y z hukiem na drogi mia d c pod sob przebiegaj cych i nieuwa nych ludzi; w powietrzu lata y kamienie i g azy, s ysza am szczekanie ps w, czu am zapach krwi; to wszystko miesza o si we mnie sprawiaj c, e zamiast ucieka , mia am ochot po prostu usi po rodku tego wszystkiego, zamkn oczy i zakry uszy, by odci si od tej apokalipsy.

Eren odwr ci si i zacz co do mnie wo a , lecz ja nie s ysza am jego s w, kt re miesza y si z wrzaskami innych ludzi, z ruchu jego warg wyczyta am s owa "Mikasa, nasza mama! Co z nasz mam ?!". Stan am jak wryta i on r wnie zauwa aj c moj reakcj . Spojrza na mnie zastanawiaj c si nad czym , rozejrza si gwa townie a po chwili odwr ci si i zacz biec przed siebie zostawiaj c mnie na rodku przepe nionej lud mi ulicy. Bez chwili namys u pobieg am w lad za nim, przebieraj c nogami najszybciej jak mog am. Dobrze zna am drog , kt r bieg am, w ko cu by a to przecie droga do domu... Dok adnie taka sama jak pokonywa am codziennie...

Gdy dobiegli my na miejsce, przez chwil si zastanawiam czy aby na pewno nie zab dzili my w r d zrujnowanych uliczek bo miejsce to ju w og le nie przypomina o miejsca, kt re zna am. To ju nie by o to miejsce do kt rego ci gle wraca am. Wszystkie budynki dooko a by y zawalone, ziemia przemoczona by a od krwi zmia d onych przez g azy ludzi. Pr bowa am odtworzy z pami ci dawny wygl d tego miejsca... M j wzrok pod y po chwili w stron budynku przygniecionego przez wielki g az... Niemo liwe by o eby by to nasz dom...

-Mamo! Mamo!-zacz nawo ywa przera onym Eren. Rozgl da si na boki, biegaj c desperacko od ruiny do ruiny.

-Tutaj! Eren, tutaj!-us yszeli my s aby kobiecy, lecz i znany nam g os. Wydobywa si wprost spod przygniecionego przez g az domu. Pobiegli my tam niezw ocznie.

Nasza mama le a a pod belkami zawalonego budynku, niegdy naszego domu, patrzy a na nas zbola ym wzrokiem. Jej twarz by a brudna od popio u i skruszonego tynku opad ego ze zniszczonych cian domu. Z k cika jej ust p yn a na wp skrzep a str ka czarnej krwi.

Kobieta wyci gn a w nasza stron dr c , poobijan r k , za kt r z apa m j brat, zacz j ci gn za r k mocno ciskaj c jej d o a gdy nie przynios o to skutk w, rzuci si do belki, kt ra dociska a j do ziemi, z apa za jej kanty i stara si unie j w g r , mocno zaciskaj c z by. Po chwili zacz am mu pomaga szarpi c za jej drugi koniec; by a bardzo ci ka, dopiero po chwili zauwa y am olbrzymie kawa y cementu i cegie b d ce nadal do niej wci umocowane.

-Co wy tutaj jeszcze robicie?!-zawo a a Carla.-Uciekajcie! Tytani s w mie cie! Przebili si przez Mur!-zawo a a pr buj c nas odepchn , Eren na chwil pu ci belk by nabra oddechu by po chwili jednak, zn w zacz j szarpa . Ledwo zdo ali my przesun j o centymetr.-Zostawcie mnie! Nie dacie rady mi pom c, uciekajcie, uciekajcie, do jasnej cholery!

-Nidzie bez ciebie nie idziemy, Carla-zawo a am z ca ych si ci gn c za kawa drewna.

-Nigdzie bez ciebie nie p jdziemy, mamo! Ucieknij z nami mamo!-zawo a Eren resztkami si usi uj c d wign belk , w ko cu opad z si i pad na kolana, zacz p aka i wy wniebog osy a ja s ysz c jego p acz jeszcze bardziej desperacko pr bowa am zrzuci belk z naszej mamy.- Ucieknijmy razem ! ucieknijmy razem mamo!

-Moje nogi zosta y zmia d one, nie b d w stanie biec...-zacz a Carla.

-To wezm ci na r ce!-warkn m j brat, wsta i na nowo zacz li my napiera razem na belk .

Wszystkie d wi ki zlewa y si w jedno, wrzaski Carli, wrzaski ludzi, ryki tytan w wdzieraj cych si do miasta, p acz Erena i moje w asne krzyki kiedy ci ar belki rozci ga moje mi nie w r kach prawie do zerwania ci gien.

Nagle kto przybieg z prawej strony, to by pan Hannes, ten sam, kt remu dzisiaj dogryza Eren. Ju z daleka rozpozna am go po charakterystycznym mundurze o nierzy Korpusu Stacjonarnego oraz po jego blond w osach i wiecznie czerwonej twarzy. Zauwa y nas zacz biec w naszym kierunku.

-Co wy tutaj dzieciaki jeszcze, do cholery, robicie?! Wszyscy uciekli ju , pobiegli by odp yn bark !-zawo a Hannes z oburzeniem.

-Niech pan nam pomo e!-zawo a na to Eren, Hannes zatrzyma si i zmarszczy brwi, dopiero po chwili zauwa y Carl przygniecion przez gruzy domu. M czyzna zakl , schowa swoje miecze, kt re trzyma w d oniach do skrzyni sprz tu zawieszonego na jego udach. Dobieg do budynku, pad na ziemi i wraz z nami zacz pomaga nam unie t cholern belk .

Nagle pu ci am j , poczu am, e dr y ziemia, to by y kroki... Kto tu szed , i na pewno nie by to cz owiek. Odwr ci am si i zobaczy am przygl daj cego si nam pi tnastometrowego tytana kilkana cie metr w dalej. Mia przera aj cy u miech z wyszczerzonymi od ucha do ucha z bami oraz d uga nymi r kami zwisaj ce prawie do ziemi. Sta nieruchomo patrz c z zaciekawieniem prosto na nas.

-Pan... Panie Hannes!-zawo a am, m czyzna spojrza na mnie ze zdziwieniem a potem spojrza w ty , pu ci zszokowany belk , kt ra omal nie wyrwa a swoim ci arem Erenowi ramion z bark w. o nierz wyci gn na powr t miecze i z trz s cymi si nogami patrzy jak potw r zmierza w naszym kierunku. Spojrza am na to wszystko: na Erena, Hanessa, zbli aj cego si tytana i moje zdarte do sk ry palce, spojrza am na Carl a ona na mnie. W tym momencie obie zrozumia y my, e ju nie damy rady jej uratowa .

-Zabierz ich st d! Hannes-san!-zawo a a Carla najg o niej jak umia a by zwr ci na siebie uwag przera onego m czyzny.

-Ale...

-Prosz ! To moja ostania wola! Zabierz ich st d! Zabierz ich jak najdalej st d!

-Mamo! Bez ciebie nie id !-zaprzeczy ze z o ci Eren.

-Synku... Czy chocia raz m g by pos ucha co do ciebie m wi ?!-zawo a a, Eren pu ci w ko cu belk zszokowany. Carla nigdy nie podnosi a g osu.

-Ale..-pr bowa zaprotestowa , Carla wyci gn a r k , z apa a go za ko nierz koszulki i szarpn a przyci gaj c go do siebie.

-Jestem twoj matk , do cholery i masz si mnie s ucha ! Rozumiesz, ty niewdzi czny szczeniaku?! Masz y !-wydar a si ochrypni tym od krzyku g osem, a potem rozp aka a si i przytuli a do siebie swojego syna.

-Kurwa!-zakl Hannes, schowa miecze i podbieg do nas, z apa Erena i wyszarpn go z ramion Carli, przerzuci go sobie przez plecy a potem z apa mnie pod pach i rzuci si do ucieczki, biegn c ile si w nogach.

-A nasza mama? Co z nasza mam ?-zapyta szeptem Eren patrz c nieprzytomnie przed siebie jeszcze nie by w stanie zrozumie , e w a nie widzieli my Carl po raz ostatni.

Tytan zainteresowany nasz ucieczk podszed bli ej, nagle zauwa y nasz mam le c pod gruzami naszego domu. Wyci gn w jej stron r k , Carla spojrza a na niego przera ona, zakry a usta r k by nie krzykn lecz po chwili nie mog c powstrzyma strachu wrzasn a:

-Nie zostawiajcie mnie!

Nagle w Erenie co p k o, zacz wierzga i kopa ale Haness trzyma go mocno nie pozwalaj c mu uciec. Ja jedynie mog am patrze jak tytan amie naszej mamie kr gos up, jednym ciskiem d oni i wk ada j do paszy a potem zaciska z by rozcinaj c j na p ; po jego nie nobia ych z bach sp yn a krew.

-Nie... Nie! Mama! Mamo! Mamo!-wydziera si Eren po chwili zamilk jednak gdy zdar sobie gard o. Chrypia jedynie jakie pojedyncze s owa i miota si resztkami si jak op tany, dop ki nie os ab . A ja nie krzycza am, nie wierzga am... Patrzy am tylko przed siebie na krew sp ywaj ca pojedynczymi kroplami na ziemi oraz na kolejnych tytan w chodz cych leniwie mi dzy budynkami... Nie czu am nic... Pustka... Dok adnie tak, jakbym wcale nie zda a sobie sprawy, e w a nie run m j na nowo budowany wiat...

Dok adnie tak, jakbym wcale nie zda a sobie sprawy, e w a nie run m j na nowo budowany wiat 


	3. Rozdział 2

Nie pami tam ju drogi jak przeszli my by dosta si na bark . Wiem tylko, e zaprowadzi nas tam w a nie pan Hannes. Pom g nam, nadal zszokowanym po tym co w a nie widzieli my, wej ostro nie na pok ad, gdzie na szcz cie panowa w ko cu spok j. Kucn wtedy przed nami i z mokr od ez twarz , powiedzia :

-S uchajcie, drogie dzieci, we cie to -powiedzia , wyci gn z kieszeni jaki przedmiot i w o y mi do r k nim zd y am si przyjrze co to w a ciwie jest.-W wiosce Kibo, znajduj cej si obok Dystryktu Trost, przez kt ry b dziecie teraz przep ywa , na obrze ach lasu, niedaleko p l uprawnych jest drewniana chata z zabitymi deskami oknami. Rozpoznacie j bez trudu, w pobli u nie ma adnej innej takiej a na drzwiach ma mn stwo wyrytych no em liter. Zatrzymajcie si tam, tam b dziecie bezpieczni, dbajcie o siebie i nie pakujcie si w k opoty-powiedzia , pog aska nas po g owach g boko patrz c nam w oczy i po chwili wsta zamierzaj c odej .

-Panie Hannes!-zawo a am po kilku chwilach dr cym od nerw w g osem. M czyzna zatrzyma si i spojrza na mnie pytaj co.-Dzi kujemy bardzo... Za wszystko-powiedzia am.-... Co oznaczaj litery na drzwiach?-zapyta am jako odruchowo, cho poczu am wstyd za niepasuj ce do sytuacji pytanie.

-To s inicja y moich przyjaci z wojska-wyt umaczy u miechaj c si smutno.- Wszyscy ju nie yj -doda , spu ci g ow i odszed znikaj c w t umie ludzi piesz cych si na bark . Patrzy am jak odchodzi. Po chwili postanowi am skupi uwag gdzie indziej. Spojrza am po chwili na przedmiot, kt ry mi podarowa m czyzna i kt ry wci znajdowa si w mojej d oni. By to ma y, mosi ny kluczyk, otwiera zapewne drzwi jego chaty. Schowa am go do kieszeni sukienki.

Po chwili z apa am Erena za r k i zacz am go ci gn za sob , kieruj c si za t umem biegn cym w stron statku. Barka po brzegi wype niona by a lud mi, wszyscy byli ci ni ci jak sardynki w puszce ledwo mog c oddycha . Wraz z Erenem wspi li my si po skrzynkach stoj cych przy cianie kabiny kapitana, na dach, sk d dobrze by o wida okolic .

Przed nami, w oddali rzeki, by o wida co najmniej dwana cie barek, nasza by a przedostatnia a mimo to ludzi stoj cych na brzegu jakby wcale nie ubywa o... Ach, niebo by o takie pi kne... Bez adnej chmury, patrz c na nie mia am wra enie jakbym siedzia a ze swoimi przyjaci mi na wzg rzu w r d trawy mokrej od rosy... Ale do tera niejszo ci brutalnie przywraca y mnie wrzaski ludzi stoj cych na brzegu chc cych jak najszybciej uciec od apokalipsy oraz wci unosz cy si dusz cy zapach krwi w powietrzu. S ysza am nawo ywania ludzi przeciskaj cych si na pok adzie pragn cych odszuka kogo kogo znali, chocia by przelotnie, by przynajmniej przez chwil poczu , e nie pozosta o si na tym wiecie samemu.

Robi am to samo; wypatrywa am na statku kogo znajomego, obesz am dach dooko a wpatruj c si w pok ad. Eren tymczasem siedzia ca kowicie nieruchomo oboj tny na wszystko co si dzia o wok . Teraz i on wiedzia jak to jest straci swoj rodzin ... Pozosta o tylko pytanie... Co z jego ojcem? Gdzie jest Grischa? Co poczuje widz c nasz dom w ruinie oraz lady krwi na ziemi? Co poczuje widz c umar e miasto ? Gdzie si skieruje? Czy b dzie nas szuka ?

"Tytani przebili si przez Mur Maria... S ju w wewn trznym kr gu", "Czy b dziemy gdzie bezpieczni?","Oni wszystkich nas po r !", "Widzia kto mojego syna?! Yato! Yato! Gdzie jeste ?! ". Te zdania ci gle si powtarza y obijaj c si echem w mojej g owi , nie mia am jednak ju si y by ich s ucha . Usiad am obok Erena, zakry am d o mi uszy patrz c przed siebie na olbrzymie po acie stepu, kt re mijali my. Tam, niedaleko, by lasek do kt rego chodzili my po chrust, by o te tam wzg rze gdzie bawili my si w tr jk z... No w a nie, gdzie jest Armin? Czy uda o mu si uciec na bark ? Czy mo e podzieli los Carli...? Niemo liwe... Armin by zbyt sprytny i szybki by da si z apa ... On yje... Na pewno... Siedzi gdzie tam na pok adzie i czyta swoja ulubion ksi k o Oceanie, lub te mo e rozmawia ze swoim ukochanym dziadkiem. On yje... Wiedzia am, e na pewno spotkamy si w porcie, e on ju b dzie tam na nas czeka ...

Siedzia am w kompletnej ciszy, nie m wi am nic do Erena ale za to przygl da am mu si uwa nie. Na jego twarzy nie by o adnej emocji, jego oczy w og le si nie porusza y, mruga bardzo rzadko, patrz c szeroko otwartymi oczami na obrazy, kt re podsuwa a mu wyobra nia. Z jego oczu pop yn y zy ale wyraz jego twarzy w og le si nie zmieni . Chcia am co powiedzie , jako go pocieszy ... Ale nie umia am. Co mog abym powiedzie ? "Wszystko b dzie dobrze "? "Nie martw si , damy rad "? Nie wiedzia am, co z nami b dzie, nie wiedzia am czy damy rad . Mo e pomrzemy z g odu, mo e sko czymy na ulicy, kto to wie? Dlatego milcza am i trzymaj c swojego brata za r k , wpatrywa am si przed siebie na malutki mur Rose widoczny na horyzoncie, trzymaj c w sercu ostatni nadziej . Nie pozosta o nam nic innego, jak tylko czeka na to co przynios kolejne dni...

...- LADEM MOICH ST P -...

Do portu w Tro cie dop yn li my dopiero p nym wieczorem. Na brzegu by o ju mn stwo rozhisteryzowanych ludzi przepychaj cych si mi dzy sob . o nierze Stacjonarni biegali po ca ym porcie pr buj c ich uspokoi wymachuj c r kami lub w przypadku agresywniejszych jednostek, u ywaj c swoich mieczy by m c, z tego co widzia am, ustawi ich w ko cu w jedn r wn kolejk . Poczeka am najpierw a wszyscy inni wysi d z barki by wyj nie zostaj c przy tym rozdeptanym na miazg przez t um. Gdy ju uda o si nam wyj od razu skierowali my si w bok portu by m c si dok adnie przyjrze co si w a ciwie dzieje. Wypatrywa am kogo znajomego. Armina, jego dziadka... Nawet tej wkurzaj cej s siadki, kt ra tak bardzo nas nie znosi a. Czu am wtedy, e by abym w stanie ucieszy si na widok nawet najgorszego wroga.

Co robi ? I do reszty? Zosta i czeka ? Czy mo e jednak uciec by szuka domu o kt rym m wi pan Hannes? Kompletnie nie wiedzia am co mam ze sob zrobi a na rad Erena nie mog am liczy , by w paskudnym stanie psychicznym, wygl da jakby wszystko co wok niego si dzia o by o mu naprawd oboj tne, jakby by transie. Wzi am g boki oddech, po chwili usiad am na ziemi zamykaj c oczy, us ysza am obok chrupni cie wiru, znak, e Eren usiad obok, odszuka am jego d o i mocno j chwyci am. Nie wiem ile tak siedzia am a mo e zasn am? Do tera niejszo ci przywo a mnie dopiero zachrypni ty szept mojego brata.

-Tam... Tam jest A... Armin.

Otworzy am nagle oczy i wsta am zaczynaj c si rozgl da , moje serce zacz o nagle szybciej bi . Spojrza am na Erena pytaj co a on wskaza dr c r k na murek ogradzaj cy port. Zacz am uwa nie wpatrywa si w tamt stron , dopiero potem chwili zauwa y am posta siedz c pod drzewem, zaraz obok murku. Mia a blond w osy ci te w bardzo charakterystyczny spos b, tak na pazia, w r kach trzyma a jaki przedmiot... To pewnie ksi ka. Posta siedzia a kompletnie nie ruchomo do tego stopnia, e atwo by oby j pomyli z drzewem akacji pod kt rym siedzia a.

-Armin... Armin! -zawo a am podchodz c kilka krok w, ch opiec podni s g ow , po chwili od o y ksi k kt r wcze niej do siebie przytula , wsta chwiejnie i zacz si mi przygl da . Nie czekaj c na nic zacz am biec w jego kierunku a on po chwili zacz biec w moj . Wpadli my sobie w ramiona g o no szlochaj c.

-Ty yjesz... IEren te -powiedzia kaj c.-S dzi em, e ju was nigdy nie zobacz ...-wyszepta , zacisn mocno z by nie chc c si rozp aka .

\- yjemy, yjemy Armin, ju jest dobrze, yjemy -powiedzia am uspokajaj co, odsun am go od siebie delikatnie i otar am zy z jego du ych b kitnych oczu. Us ysza am za sob kroki, odwr ci am si i zobaczy am id cego powoli w nasz stron Erena, nie odrywa wzroku od Armina. Armin otworzy szeroko oczy widz c jego pozbawion uczu min . Spu ci g ow .

-Widzieli cie mojego dziadka? -odezwa si po chwili sil c si na powa ny ton.- Nie mog go znale ...

-Nie widzieli my... Przykro mi -powiedzia am, Armin spojrza na mnie bez wyrazu.

-Poczekam na niego, zaraz powinien si znale , powinien gdzie tutaj by -m wi . Mia am wra enie, e pr buje tymi s owami przekona samego siebie ni nas.

-Poczekamy z tob .

-Nie, nie mo ecie -pokr ci g ow .- Musicie i tam-wskaza w kierunku o nierzy usi uj cych przekrzycze ludzi by przekaza im jakie informacje.- Stacjonarni spisuj informacje i przypisuj uchod c w do tymczasowych miejsc, nie dla wszystkich jest miejsce. Id cie bo nie zd ycie i was wywioz do innego dystryktu. Ja poczekam na dziadka, nie mog dopu ci eby zosta sam, nie mog go zostawi .

-My sobie damy rade-powiedzia am szybko.- My nie zostawimy ciebie... Ju nigdy wi cej-powiedzia am czuj c wstyd za to, e opu cili my go podczas Ataku.-Poza tym, my ju mamy gdzie mieszka .

-Jak to?-zapyta nagle Armin. Wyt umaczy am mu kr tko histori z Haness'em. Armin skin g ow , przybra powa n min .

-To id cie, szukajcie tego domu-szepn .- Ja tutaj zostan ... Mam nadziej , e jeszcze kiedy si spotkamy...-powiedzia i skierowa si w bok i zacz odchodzi stanowczym krokiem, spojrza am na niego ze zdziwieniem, podbieg am do niego bez namys u i zatrzyma am go, spojrza na mnie mru c brwi.

-Nie zostawimy ci -powiedzia am stanowczo- Wiedz, e gdy znajdzie si tw j dziadek to w naszej chacie b dzie dla was miejsce.. Nie, tam JEST miejsce dla was, poniewa twoje miejsce jest przy nas, a miejsce twojego dziadka przy tobie- Armin u miechn si smutno s ysz c moje s owa.

-Dzi kuje... Boj si ... Bardzo si boj ...

-Spokojnie... -chcia am doda jeszcze jakie s owa ale nie mog am tego powiedzie ... "Wszystko b dzie w porz dku". To najgorsze k amstwo jakie mog abym powiedzie w tamtej chwili.

Wr cili my pod drzewo Armina, usiedli my pod nim uwa nie wpatruj c si w t um. Po pewnym czasie Stacjonarnym uda o ustawi ich w kolejk uchod c w; spisywali ich nazwiska i rozdawali adresy. Lustrowali my wzrokiem ka d twarz, kt r widzieli my. Zosta a przyj ta bardzo ma a grupka ludzi, reszta wr ci a do barek i pop yn a dalej do wewn trznego kr gu. Wsiedli my do ostatniej barki trzymaj c si za r ce by nie pogubi si w t umie tak jak podczas Ataku.

Godziny mija y, zrobi a si p na noc, czu by o przenikliwe zimno, z naszych ust wydobywa a si para. Czekali my, cierpliwie a barka dobije do kolejnego portu. Arminowi trz s y si r ce, widzia am, e by przera ony... Eren po chwili zasn opieraj c si o brzeg burty, nie budzili my go, Armin tak samo jak ja widzia am co si z nim sta o... e ju nigdy nie b dzie taki jak dawniej. We nie wygl da tak spokojnie, jego brwi nie mru y y si ju od nadmiaru ponurych my li, z jego oczu nie sp ywa y ju zy, wygl da tak samo jak zawsze gdy co noc spa w moim ku w wietle lampy stoj cej na stoliku nocnej, poniewa ba si ciemno ci... Ale czu am, e te czasy ju nie wr c ... Nigdy... Nie b dzie naszego domu, spacer w po mie cie, zabaw z Arminem, nie b dzie zaczepiania o nierzy, ciep ego jedzenia, u miechu naszej mamy, nie b dzie bajek na dobranoc... To wszystko znikn o... Znowu... Tak, jak wtedy...

Nie chc tego...

Nie chc tego...

Nie chc ...

Nie chc .

Ale jednak...

Los da mi ju kiedy szans . Ch opca z no em, kt ry otworzy mi oczy i uczyni morderc , kt ry da mi nowe ycie. Je li nie b dziesz walczy ... Nie wygrasz... Nie poddam si , b d walczy , musz sp aci sw j d ug, nie mog straci swojej szansy. B d walczy , zabij ich, b d walczy . Nie pozwol by to zn w wr ci o. W a nie wtedy zrozumia am co mam dalej robi , kim musz si sta ... Musze dawa nadziej i chroni tych, kt rzy dla mnie pozostali ywi... By to wszystko nie powt rzy o si nigdy wi cej.

Gdy barka zatrzyma a si przy porcie w wiosce Kibo, wsta am bez s owa; obudzi am delikatnie Erena. Wyszli my bez s owa, barki po raz kolejny zosta y ca kowicie opr nione, tym razem ludzie spokojnie podeszli do Stacjonarnych czekaj cych na brzegu, ustawili si w kolejk i czekali. Tymczasem ja, Eren i Armin biegali my wok szukaj c dziadka Armina... Kolejka stawa a si coraz kr tsza... Po chwili Stacjonarni kazali reszcie nieprzydzielonych powr ci do barek. Nie znale li my dziadka Armina. Spojrza am smutno na ziemi ... Wiedzia am, e powr t na bark jest bezsensowny... Wtedy nie mogliby my tak atwo ju tutaj wr ci .

-Czas na nas-powiedzia am dr cym g osem, z apa am Erena za r k i odwr ci am si chc c odej .-Chod my, Armin...

-Mikasa?-zapyta Armin patrz c to na mnie, to na mojego brata, spojrza am mu twardo w oczy.

-Musimy i .

-Nie... A m j dziadek?

-Musimy i , Armin... Nic tutaj po nas-Ch opak spojrza na mnie szeroko roztwieraj c oczy, rozejrza si dooko a, spojrza na wracaj cych do barki ludzi, cz z nich sta a jeszcze w porcie k c c si z o nierzami, byli oburzeni, e nie dostali jeszcze miejsca, chcieli jak najszybciej poczu si bezpiecznie.-Tutaj nie ma twojego dziadka... Musimy i -wyci gn am do niego r k by pom c mu wsta , Armin pokr ci g ow ale po chwili z apa mnie za d o i zacz cicho pochlipywa . Ruszyli my przed siebie, dodawa am id cym obok mnie ch opakom otuchy trzymaj c ich mocno za ich zmarzni te, dr ce d onie. Szli my przez wiosk pr buj c nie zwraca uwagi na ludzi patrz cych z alem na nasze zy i zakrwawione ubrania.

Nie potrzebowali my alu... Potrzebowali my nadziei... Takiej, kt ra nigdy nie umrze.

Znale li my chat nale c do Haness'a po kilku godzinach, s aniali my si ju , e zm czenia, w naszych oczach wysch y ju zy, zmarzli my, gor ce pozosta y tylko nasze oddechy, serca oraz z czone d onie.

Nie ogl dali my chaty, nie obchodzi o nas jak wygl da, chcieli my si dosta jak najszybciej do rodka. Wyci gn am klucz, kt ry dosta am od o nierza, chwil si m czy am z trafieniem nim do zamka ale po chwili chata sta a dla na otworem. Wpadli my do rodka, rozejrzeli my si dooko a, zacz li my kaszle od kurzu unosz cego si w powietrzu, obok naszych n g bieg y szczury. Omiot am wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

-Witajcie w domu-szepn am cicho i u miechn am si . Armin spojrza na mnie z niepokojem. Odwr ci am si i wybieg am z chaty zanim z moich oczu pop yn y zy.

Stan am w r d drzew, zacisn am d o na ustach by nie wydoby si z nich szloch.

Nie mog p aka .

Ale p aka am, wy am jak pies, jak wilk, jak storturowane zwierz , jak kto kto straci wszytko. M j g os ni s si echem po lesie, nie dba am o to, czy kto s yszy, chcia am by ulotni si ze mnie ca y al gromadzony od tylu lat, moje gard o krwawi o o krzyku, szalik na mojej szyi przem k od ez. Ale czu am si dobrze, czu am zalewaj c mnie od rodka now si . Mimo, e cierpia am, czu am si wtedy cholernie dobrze.

Po pewnym czasie wr ci am do chaty, wesz am do rodka cicho zamykaj c drzwi.

Na starym ku mierdz cym myszami spa Eren i Armin, okryli si czerwonym kocem z wy artymi przez mole dziurami. Le eli blisko siebie chc c zatrzyma ciep o.

Spojrza am na ich spokojnie twarze czuj c pewnego rodzaju ulg , e czuj spok j.

Po o y am si pomi dzy nich, obi am r k le cego przede mn Erena, ukry am twarz w jego mi kkich br zowych w osach. Nie spa am, nie mog am chocia ze zm czenia bola a mnie g owa. Po chwili poczu am na moim boku czyj r k , by a to r ka Armina, przysun si bli ej mnie podczas snu, przytuli si do mnie od ty u. Poprawi am okrywaj cy nas koc. Zamkn am oczy ale w mojej wyobra ni pojawia y si od razu obrazy, kt re tak bardzo chc wymaza teraz z pami ci.

Ale nie mog pozwoli im si podda , nie mog by rannym zwierz ciem, musz walczy , musz ich chroni .

Sta si ich nadziej ... Tak samo, jak oni kiedy stali si moj . 


	4. Rozdział 3

Kolejne dni zlewa y si w jedno. Wszystkie wygl da y tak samo.

Rano si budzili my, szli my na g wny plac po jedzenie. Trzeba wiedzie , e by o go bardzo ma o... Bochenek chleba na jedn osob . Podobnie by o w ka dej wiosce i dystrykcie, kt ry przyj ocala ych.

Potem w drowali my po Kibo szukaj c jakichkolwiek informacji o dziadku Armina... Ch opak jeszcze przez d ugi czas wierzy , e go odnajdzie. Gdy wracali my, brali my si za sprz tanie naszego nowego domu robi c sobie przerw na zjedzenie chleba ze szklan wody.

Wiedzieli my, e nie damy rady tak y zbyt d ugo. Chleb i woda to stanowczo za ma o by wy y d u szy czas, dlatego ju kilka dni po naszym przesiedleniu do wioski, zacz li my szuka pracy.

Znale li my j zaskakuj co szybko.

G d kt ry nasta w mie cie po przesiedleniu uchod c w sprawi , e potrzeba by o o wiele wi cej ludzi do roboty na roli w wewn trznym kr gu. Do pracy przyjmowano dzieci, kobiety, m czyzn, starc w, ka dego, kto da rady u ywa opaty i sia zbo e.

Za pieni dze z naszej dni wki... Chocia tego te nie by o za wiele, kupowali my owoce i warzywa dzi ki czemu nie zachorowali my na szkorbut ani krzywic . W p niejszym czasie w miar jak robili my si starsi a nasza praca by a bardziej wydajna, zarabiali my coraz wi cej i coraz cz ciej zdarza o si nam zjada mi so na obiad ale jak wiadomo pocz tki by y bardzo trudne...

Musieli my pozby si szczur w z domu oraz spali stare, zawszone po ciele i koce. Ubrania kupowali my na targach, brali my te najta sze by zaoszcz dzi pieni dze na jedzenie. Przez pierwszy miesi c jednak musieli my chodzi ci gle tych samych ciuchach lub w starych o wiele za du ych ubraniach pana Hanness'a, kt re wisia y jeszcze w szafie.

Najgorzej prze ywa to wszystko Eren... Od czasu Ataku dalej by pogr ony w letargu, nie chcia nic m wi czasami b kn jakie s owo, nie wychodzi na dw r by pospacerowa , jak ju to tylko po to by por ba drewno siekier wraz z Arminem, dzi ki Bogu za to, e Hannes mia jeszcze drewno w piwnicy. Cz sto przy apywa am go na tym jak siedzi przy oknie wpatruj c si w niebo... A mo e w Mur widniej cy na horyzoncie i p acze, gdy wchodzi am do rodka by zapyta co si sta o reagowa z o ci i wybiega z pokoju w wrzaskiem.

Teraz s dz , e moja i Armina opieka nad Erenem pozwoli a nam nie wpa w ob d... Ci g e martwienie si o samopoczucie mojego brata odwraca a nasz uwag od innych zmartwie .

Po kilku tygodniach mimo trudu, uda o si nam przyzwyczai do naszego domu.

Nasza chata mia a parter, dach i piwnic . Posiada a dwie izby i ma azienk . W jednej z izb mie ci a si kuchnia a w drugiej nasza sypialnia. W sypialni znajdowa a si ma a ale szeroka kanapa, ko oraz du a szafa i kilka p ek. Ja z moim bratem spali my na ku, Armin przysposobi sobie na w asno kanap .

Pierwsze noce w naszym domu by y naprawd ci kie, d ugo nie mogli my spa , le eli my tylko w ciszy czekaj c a sen w ko cu przyjdzie.

Pewnego dnia sytuacja si zmieni a, to by o chyba jaki tydzie po naszej przeprowadzce.

Nie mogli my spa , le eli my w ciemno ci roz wietlonej kilkoma wieczkami wpatruj c si w sufit.

-Hmmm... A mo e... Pos uchamy jakie bajki?-zasugerowa am.

-Bajki?-us ysza am zaskoczony g os Armina.

-T.. Tak-odpar am czuj c, e chyba paln am g upstwo.-Wcze niej Eren co noc opowiada bajki...

Odpowiedzia a mi zaskoczona cisza.

-W sumie... Mo e co opowiesz Eren?-zawo a Armin.

Eren westchn tylko i odwr ci si twarz do ciany nakrywaj c kocem po sam g ow .

Kolejna chwila milczenia.

-A mo e ty co opowiesz?-zaproponowa am Arminowi.

-Ja? Ja nie umiem!

-Na pewno umiesz, no dalej, mia o.

-W sumie... A co chcesz za bajk ? o czym?

-O Oceanie. Opowiedz mi o Oceanie!-zawo a am, zamilk am i ws uchiwa am si wyczekuj co w cisz .

Po chwili Armin nie mia o zacz opowie , c nie by o to to samo co pe ne emocji opowiadania Erena ale tych te s ucha o si bardzo przyjemnie.

-Podoba a si wam?-zapyta Armin gdy sko czy opowiada .

-Tak-powiedzia am kiwaj c g owa.-A tobie Eren?

Nie odpowiedzia .

-Ech... Pewnie tak przynudza em, e zasn -mrukn Armin.

-Och, przesta -powiedzia am wtulaj c twarz w poduszk .

Eren nie spa i by am tego pewna, e i on przez ca y czas ws uchiwa si w opowiadanie.

Od tego czasu w naszej chatce zacz a si tworzy swoista domowa atmosfera.

Codzienne sprz tnie sta o si przyjemne, by a to pewnego rodzaju zabawa, tak samo jak gotowanie. Ka dego dnia po powrocie z pracy ka dy przynosi co co mog o by upi kszy nasz dom. Ja w raz z Arminem przynosi am polne stokrotki i maki, Eren czasem jaki wyj tkowo pi kny kamie . Pewnego dnia wracaj c z poln droga znale li my skostnia e i stare truch o jelenia z wielkim pi knym poro em. Eren odci mu rogi no em, p niej po powrocie do domu zawiesili my je nad wej ciem do domu... Szkoda, e ukrad je kilka lat p niej jaki pijak z kt rym pobi si m j brat.

Lecz oczywi cie nic nie sz o tak g adko... Przez te kilka kolejnych lat zdarza o si naprawd mn stwo trudnych sytuacji.

Pierwsza tak zdarzy a si jakie dwa lub trzy tygodnie po naszym przybyciu do dystryktu.

Obudzi am si wcze nie rano, obok siebie czu am jaki dziwny ch d, zacz am maca miejsce obok ale nie napotka am cia a le cego obok. Przetar am leniwie oczy i usiad am na ku.

By o bardzo wcze nie; Armin jeszcze spa . Za sob s ysza am chlupot deszczu obijaj cego si o okna. Rozejrza am si wok w poszukiwaniu Erena kt rego nie by o obok.

Wysz am z ka i rozejrza am si po nie odnalaz am brata, za o y am p aszcz wisz cy na krze le obok sto u w kuchni i wysz am na dw r w deszcz.

-Eren! Eren! Eren! Gdzie jeste ?!-zacz am wo a pr buj c zag uszy deszcz. Zacz am uwa nie nas uchiwa odpowiedzi, zamiast tego moj uwag przyku y dziwne stuki wydobywaj ce si z przybud wki sk adaj cej si tylko z dachu na czterech palach, trzymali my tam drewno.

Pobieg am tam w te p dy. Jak mo na by o si tego spodziewa , by to Eren. R ba drewno.

-Eren czy ciebie do ko ca pogrza o?-zawo a am.-Wracaj do domu,(spocisz si XD p.a) przezi bisz si !-zawo a am patrz c na jego przemoczone ubrania. Nie zwa aj c na moje s owa, podni s na nowo siekier i uderzy ni w pieniek, opar si o niego nog , wyszarpn siekier i uni s j zn w, rzuci am si do niego, z apa am za r k i wyrwa am mu siekier rzucaj c j w bok.

-Co z tob ?-zawo a am. Spojrza na mnie z w ciek o ci , wyszczerzy z by i warkn :

-Mam! Tego! Do !-wysylabizowa , spojrza am na niego unosz c brew.-Rozumiesz? Mam do tego, co odpieprzacie!

-O czym ty m wisz?-spojrza am na niego zdezorientowana.

-O waszej zabawie w rodzink ! Mamusia Mikasa, tatu Armin i maminsynek Eren! Rozumiesz?! Nienawidz tego! Min y dwa tygodnie od Ataku a wy ju tak wietnie si bawicie! Bajeczki na dobranoc! Rodzinne obiadki! i nia czenie mnie!

-O czym ty w og le gadasz? A co mamy si zabi czy co? Tego chcesz? My lisz, e tylko ty to wszystko prze ywasz?! Wiesz co my czujemy?! Staramy si wyj na prost a ty masz o to pretensj ?

-A za szybko si pozbierali cie !

-...co?

-W og le nie by o ci al naszej mamy, nie mia a oporu przed tym by Hannes j zostawi , prawda? Tak si odp aci a za uratowanie ycia? Nie jest ci al mamy...-wywarcza , spojrza am na niego rozszerzonymi z szoku oczami, poczu am nag y przyp yw z o ci.

-Jak w og le miesz to m wi ?! Dobrze wiesz o tym, e... Nie moja wina, e jeste takim egoist ! Masz gdzie nasze uczucia! Liczysz si tylko ty, tak?! Ja straci am ju raz rodzic w, postaw si w mojej sytuacji! Ale si nie za amuje! Bo chc by silna, dla was... Dla ciebie kretynie.

-Dla mnie?-powt rzy i prychn , przekrzywi g ow na bok.-Dlaczego?-prychn am tylko na jego s owa.-Nie patrz na mnie w taki spos b! Tak z alem... jakby chcia a mnie poca owa ...

-Idiota!-prychn am robi c si z automatu czerwona.

-Po prostu nie r b tego, nie patrz si na mnie w taki spos b, nie jestem z porcelany, nie zniszczysz mnie...

-TY ju jeste zniszczony.-mrukn am, jego powieki zadr a y z gniewu, z k cik w sp yn y zy, wytar je kantem d oni.-Mam do ! Chc do domu! Do mojego prawdziwego domu!

-Tamtego domu ju nie ma! Musisz to zrozumie !-zawo a am.-Naucz si z tym y ! Musisz!

-Nie... Zniszcz ICH! ROZUMIESZ?! Wyr n co do nogi! Ka dego! WYBIJ ICH!-wrzeszcza , podni s le ca na ziemi siekier i przy o y mi ostrze do szyi, odskoczy am w ty wpatruj c si w niego zszokowana.

-Uspok j si ! CO ty robisz w og le?

-W a nie tak bym to zrobi , poder n bym IM gard a, a by si krwawili-m wi z rozszerzonymi oczami u miechaj c si szeroko... Ten u miech by przera aj cy. Po chwili upu ci siekier i zachwia si lekko w ty . Po chwili wahania podbieg am do niego i z apa a za ramiona utrzymuj c go w miejscu. Spojrza am mu w twarz. Mia lekko zaczerwienione policzki, p przymkni te oczy. Jego renice by y rozszerzone zakrywaj c prawie ca e zielone t cz wki, oddycha szybko tak jakby brakowa o mu powietrza. Zamar am nie wiedz c jak si zachowa ... Zaczerwieni am si chyba mocno bo czu am gor co na mojej twarzy. Po chwili przesun am jedn z d oni na jego czo o, by o gor ce, bardzo, przesun am d o na jego szyj , ona r wnie by a gor ca.-Masz takie zimne r ce-mrukn .

-A ty masz gor czk -stwierdzi am, jeszcze tego brakowa o, eby Eren dosta grypy.-Idziemy do domu.-westchn am, z apa am go za r k i zacz am ci gn go za sob .

Weszli my do chaty, przeci g zamkn za nami drzwi z hukiem.

-Aaa!-us ysza am wrzask z sypialni, Armin si obudzi . Po chwili przybieg do kuchni potykaj c si o swoj za du koszul nocn .-Co si tak omoczecie od rana ?-zapyta przecieraj c oczy.

-Eren jest chory-mrukn am prowadz c ch opaka do sypialni gdzie kaza am mu si po o y ; zrobi to g o no marudz c.-Wyszed na deszcz, siedzia tam od d u szego czasu-wyt umaczy am Arminowi stoj cemu obok.

-To mo e ja p jd po leki?-zaproponowa , skin am g ow .-Ja zrobi gor cej herbaty, chcesz te ?-Armin skin g ow .

Podesz am najpierw do szafy, wzi am pierwsze ciuchy i rzuci am je Erenowi na g ow -Przebierz si -poleci am i posz am do kuchni. Zaparzy am herbat i rozla am j do dw ch kubk w i zanios am je ch opakom.

Jakie dwie godziny p niej Armin wzi kilka pieni dzy i poszed do miasta po leki dla Erena, podczas gdy ja przygotowywa am dla niego zimne ok ady na czo o. Usiad am na pod odze przy ku my l c o tym co powiedzia mi dzi Eren... Wywo a o to tylko z o , wsta am wi c i zabra am ciep y ju kompres Erenowi z czo a wcze niej jednak chlaszcz c go nim po twarzy.

-Za co?-wyj cza otwieraj c oczy.

-Za to, e jeste idiot .-mrukn am i posz am do kuchni na nowo zamoczy kompres w lodowatej wodzie

Nagle rozleg o si pukanie do drzwi. Armin tak wcze nie wr ci ? Podesz am do nich i otworzy am je. Nagle stan am jak wryta; Nie tego si spodziewa am.

-Witaj, Mikasa.-powiedzia wysoki m czyzna u miechaj c si smutno, patrz c na mnie spod okr g ych okular w. Pozna am go od razu, u miechn am si szeroko nie wierz c w asnym oczom.

To by Grisha! Grisha przyszed ! 


	5. Rozdział 4

Zamar am trwaj c w bezruchu, nie wiedzia am co powiedzie .

-Mikasa, co tam si dzieje ?-us ysza am zm czony g os Erena dobiegaj cy z sypialni. Wzrok Grishy od razu pomkn w tamt stron .

-Mog ?-zapyta m czyzna. Bez s owa zesz am mu z drogi pozwalaj c mu wej .

M czyzna rozejrza si wok przygl daj c si kuchni; Tr ci r k zwi d e kwiaty stoj ce w szklance na stole, postawi po piesznie na pod og swoj lekarsk torb i ruszy w stron sypialni. Posz am za nim. M czyzna stan za kiem i pochyli si delikatnie g ow , nad moim bratem.

-Witaj Eren-powiedzia z lekkim u miechem na twarzy. M j brat otworzy oczy, przetar je i rozwar szeroko z szoku. Usiad na ku i niemal od razu rzuci si Grishy na szyj omal nie zrzucaj c go na ko. U miechn am si delikatnie widz c t scen .-Eren, uwa aj bo mnie przewr cisz-szepn m czyzna i obij syna.

-Wr ci e , wiedzia em, e wr cisz-szepn m j brat u miechaj c si szeroko.

-Zawr ci em gdy tylko dowiedzia em si co si sta o... Wypytywa em Stacjonarnych o to co si sta o i czy was gdzie nie widzieli, ba em si , e i wy... Hannes-san, kt rego spotka em w Tro cie, powiedzia , e tutaj was znajd ...-powiedzia Grisha i delikatnie odczepi ramiona syna od swojej szyi. Uwa nie spojrza mu w oczy, kry o si w nich olbrzymie ciep o.

-Widzia e ... Nasz dom?-zapyta Eren od razu smutniej c, spu ci g ow .

-Niby jak? Teraz kr ci si tam mn stwo Nich...-powiedzia m czyzna patrz c gdzie w bok.

-Teraz zostaniesz z nami, prawda? Ze mn , Mikas i Arminem? Nie zostawisz nas?-zapyta wpatruj c si w ojca z nadziej . Jego oczy iskrzy y si rado ci . Grisha wyci gn r k i pog aska go czule po g owie.

-Oczywi cie... Czekaj, Armin-kun?-zapyta marszcz c brwi.-On te tutaj jest? A co z jego dziadkiem?-zapyta rozgl daj c si wok .

-Jego dziadek... Nie ma go...-szepn am spuszczaj c g ow .-Szukali my go ale... Nie znale li my... Armin jest teraz gdzie w centrum wioski, poszed po leki dla Erena-wyt umaczy am. Grisha r wnie spu ci g ow .

-Czyli jego dziadek... Rozumiem... To by naprawd r wny facet...-powiedzia , po chwili milczenia ci gn brwi w zamy leniu.-Leki?-zapyta m czyzna i spojrza na mnie ze zdziwieniem, spojrza na moje d onie dopiero teraz zauwa aj c, e trzymam w nich mokry kompres. Przerzuci wzrok na Erena i przy o y mu r k do czo a.-Faktycznie...-szepn do siebie, po chwili wyszed z sypialni i poszed do kuchni by zabra swoj torb . Postawi j na ku i zacz wyci ga jakie przedmioty; stetoskop, ma ci, tabletki, strzykawki, w skr cie wszystko co tylko lekarz m g by uzna za niezb dne. Zbada Erena i mrucz c do siebie, wyszuka jakie tabletki a mi poleci p j po szklank wody. Gdy Eren za y tabletki, jeszcze raz przygotowa am lodowaty kompres.

Atmosfera, kt ra wtedy tam panowa a, by a naprawd niesamowita. By am poddenerwowana ale zarazem szcz liwa. Z kim doros ym u boku na pewno b dzie nam o wiele atwiej.

Jakie p godziny p niej przyby Armin. eby cie tylko widzieli jego min gdy zobaczy mnie rozmawiaj c z Grish . Omal si nie wywr ci w progu, stan jak wryty a potem uk oni si nisko szczerz c si jak g upi.

Gdy Eren zasn wym czony gor czk , przeprowadzili my z Grish rozmow o Ataku, opowiadali my co si wydarzy o. M czyzna chcia wypyta o najmniejsze szczeg y. Pami tam jego nieobecny wzrok gdy opowiada am o mierci Carli. Armin pyta go jeszcze czy Grisha nie widzia gdzie jego dziadka, m czyzna pokr ci g ow ze smutkiem, Armin spu ci g ow smutny.

Przez kolejne dni Grisha opiekowa si Erenem w chorobie w czasie gdy my byli my w pracy. Eren bardzo szybko zdrowia , polepszy mu si te humor, przesta by a tak depresyjny. Bardzo si z tego cieszy am. Armin tylko czu si troch niezr cznie w sytuacji, kt ra nast pi a. By bardzo grzeczny, uwa nie s ucha wszystkich polece Grishy nie chc c pope ni adnego b du. Widzia am, e bardzo si m czy my l by nie zosta czasem odrzucony. Poklepywa am go wtedy po ramieniu chc c doda mu otuchy i przekaza eby si niczego nie ba , bo teraz i on, jest cz ci naszej rodziny.

Gdy Eren ca kiem wyzdrowia , bardzo du o czasu sp dza z ojcem. Chodzi z nim krok w krok, razem z nim r ba drewno i pomaga sprz ta , p niej zacz li wychodzi na wsp lne spacery. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzia am, eby Eren by a tak szcz liwy.

Ale jak wiadomo nic nie trwa wiecznie.

Pewnego razu gdy Eren poszed z ojcem na spacer, d ugo nie wracali. Ja wzi am si w tym czasie za gotowanie wraz z Arminem, czekali my cierpliwie a wr c , lecz po kilku godzinach zacz li my si ju niepokoi . Za o yli my ciep e ubrania, wzi li my lamp w razie gdyby zasta a nas noc i wyszyli my ich szuka , mo e kto ich napad ? A mo e zaatakowa o ich jakie dzikie zwierz ?

Szukali my ich bardzo d ugo, powa nie zacz li my si ba . Eren i Grisha zwykle szli na spacer do lasu lub na pola. Gdy po d ugim nawo ywaniu nikogo nie znale li my, skierowali my si na pole zbo a znaj ce si za lasem, szli my ma o-u ywan , poln drog .

Nagle moje serce drgn o gdy zobaczy am nadchodz cego z daleko ch opca w kr tkich do kolan spodniach i br zowej powiewaj cej za nim niczym peleryna bluzie. Szed bardzo powoli i chyba wyciera r k twarz.

Eren!

Zacz am biec w jego stron , zaraz za mn zacz biec Armin. Eren, widz c nas, zatrzyma si wpatruj c si w nas ze zdziwieniem. By bardzo smutny, wida by o, e p aka .

-Eren, co si sta o?-zapyta am zszokowana.-Gdzie Grisha? Co si sta o?

-Ojciec?-szepn i poci gn nosem- Zostawi nas... Porzuci ... To jedyne co po sobie zostawi !-warkn pokazuj c uwieszony na jego szyi kluczyk- Pieprzony klucz do piwnicy! Rozumiesz?! Ten szmaciarz nas zostawi ! Jak on m g ?!-wrzeszcza p acz c.-Czemu my mamy takie posrane ycie? Dlaczego nie mo emy, do jasnej cholery, y spokojnie?!

-Eren...-szepn am cicho i podesz am do niego chc c go przytuli , z pocz tku chcia mnie odepchn lecz i on po chwili obi mnie ramionami, do czy r wnie do nas Armin.

-Damy rad -szepn blondyn.-Co by si nie dzia o, poradzimy sobie...

Gdy wr cili my do domu, Eren zamkn si azience i nie chcia stamt d wychodzi , pod sam wiecz r wyszed na dw r by wy adowa z o r bi c drewno.

Nie przeszkadzali my mu i pozwalali my na wszystko, Eren tego dnia zosta bardzo skrzywdzony... Mia prawo wy adowa z o . Nigdy nie pytali my go co si sta o dok adnie, nie by o sensu, nic nie zmieni o by tego, e znowu zostali my sami.

Kolejne lata mija y normalnie, praca-dom, praca-dom. Tylko tyle. Po jakim czasie nasz dom okradli z odzieje... Zreszt i tak nie by o co kra , w obawie, e mo e si to powt rzy kupili my du ego g rskiego psa, kt ry strzeg naszego domu. Wyremontowali my troch nasz chatk , kupili my nowe meble, odmalowali my ciany, zasadzili my wok chaty kwiaty; dali my jej nowe ycie. My dorastali my bardzo szybko, musieli my kupowa ci gle nowe ubrania, musieli my chodzi na bosaka, na buty nadal brakowa o pieni dzy.

Ach, pami tam te pierwszy raz gdy obcina am ch opakom w osy, sami nie umieli a d ugo mnie prosili bym to dla nich zrobi a. Musz jednak przyzna , e wygl dali bardzo uroczo w d ugich kitkach. W zamian za zniszczenie ich fryzur pozwoli am im skr ci moje w osy. Widocznie bardzo dr a y im wtedy r ce bo tak krzywo ci tych w os w jeszcze nigdy nie mia am ale z biegiem lat coraz bardziej udawa o mi si opanowa t technik dzi ki czemu cinanie w os w wychodzi o mi coraz lepiej.

Mimo wszystko ycie nie uk ada o jako wspaniale, cz sto popadali my w d ugi u s siad w i nie jedli my przez kilka dni nic opr cz chleba z wod . Wiele razy zdarza y si te choroby, pami tam czas gdy by am chora na osp ... Armin i Eren ganiali po ca ym mie cie by znale jakiego lekarza, kt ry przebada by mnie za p darmo. Prze yli my przez te pi lat naprawd wiele wsp lnych chwil: smutnych, szcz liwych i trudnych ale poradzili my sobie ze wszystkimi.

Bardzo si ze sob przez ten czas zwi zali my... To znaczy nie do ko ca... Z Arminem bardzo si z y am, by dla mnie jak brat, du o rozmawiali my, miali my si , spacerowali my, nie mogli my bez siebie y . Za to z Erenem bardzo si rozmin li my... Podczas gdy wcze niej to w a nie z nim sp dza am ka d woln chwil , to to teraz czy nas tylko wsp lny przyjaciel, obiad przy kt rym jedli my i wsp lne ko. Cz sto znika gdzie z Arminem i wraca p nym wieczorem.

Raz do naszego domu przyszed jaki pijak i przywl k ze sob mojego pobitego brata, zrobi awantur i ukrad poro e jelenia, wisz ce nad wej ciem do naszego domu.

Nie rozmawia am z nim ju tak jak kiedy ... Cz sto do mnie pyskowa , by chamski, k cili my si . Nie by o ju pomi dzy nami tej wi zi cz cej nas kiedy . T skni am za tym, t skni am za momentami gdy mog am go przytuli nie spotykaj c si odrzuceniem, gdy mog am chodzi z nim za r k a on nie odtr ca mojej r ki... Nie by o ju w nim nic z tego kim by dawniej... Ale nie mia am pretensji... Nie skar y am si bo nie mia am prawa, nie mog am skar y si na takie g upoty jak t sknota za blisko ci mojego brata.

Pami tam, gdy raz gdy wybrali my si na spacer do lasu, Armin opowiada kawa y, kt re us ysza od znajomych na robocie, miali my si bardzo g o no, Eren zatrzyma si i sk oni by zahamowa miech podczas gdy Armin mia si ze miechu Erena. M j brat mia bardzo dziewcz cy miech, piskliwy. Gdy si uspokoili, Eren spojrza na mnie, u miecha si , by taki weso y, wtedy zapomnia am si , u miechn am si do niego i z apa am za d o splataj c palce. Eren podskoczy i wyszarpn moj r k , spojrza na mnie z takim oburzeniem jakbym co najmniej uderzy a go w twarz. Odwr ci si i wkurzony ruszy przed siebie. Czu am si wtedy bardzo g upio.

Ostatnie lata dwa lata w naszej chatce by y do nerwowe. Wszyscy czekali my na czas, kiedy maj c pi tna cie lat b dziemy si do czy w ko cu do wojska. Wszyscy tego pragn li my. Chocia czas pomi dzy Atakiem a zaci gni ciem si do wojska by istn sielank , to nie mogli my y jednak z my l , e po tym co prze yli my, mogliby my tylko bezczynnie ci gn nasz ywot bo mimo wszystko, w naszych g owach by obraz z apokalipsy, a w naszych snach powraca y niezapomniane przera aj ce chwile. Gdy tylko najm odszy z nas, czyli ja, uko czy am jedena cie lat zmienili my sw j tryb ycia na bardziej sportowy.

Ci ka praca na roli i tak zrobi a swoje, pozbawi a nas ka dego grama t uszczu, wrobi a wi ksz wytrzyma o fizyczn oraz wy wiczy a mi nie naszych r k. Chcieli my za wszelk cen dosta jak najlepsze wyniki na te cie sprawno ciowym dlatego te ka dego dnia rano, godzin przed wyj ciem do pracy, biegali my w kr tkich spodniach oraz koszulkach z odprutymi r kawami dooko a lasu. Wieczorem robili my brzuszki, pompki i inne bardziej ju skomplikowane wiczenia a podczas pracy na roli starali my si pracowa tak, eby jak najbardziej wypracowa ramiona oraz nogi lub robili my podci gni cia, lub zwisali my do g ry nogami na trzepaku do dywan w obok chatki. W tym czasie cz sto nabawiali my si r nych kontuzji. A to zerwanie ci gna, skr cenie kostki, raz z amanie nogi u Erena gdy spad z trzepaka. Ale ju po kilku miesi cach wida by o porz dne zmiany w budowie naszych cia spowodowanych nie tylko przez dopiero rozpocz ty okres dojrzewania.

Raz po k pieli przygl da am si sobie do d ugo w lustrze przygl daj c si zmianom mojego cia a. Na moim brzuchu wida by o ju delikatnie zarysowane mi nie, by y twarde, po moich bokach sz y kolejne mi nie id c od krocza i w g r tworz c co na kszta t gorsetu jakie mo na zobaczy w sukniach bogatych kobiet. Moje ydki by y mocno zaokr glone a mi dzy mi niem a ko ci wida by o solidn przerw . Moje uda by y troch wi ksze ni wcze niej, ob e i tak samo jak przy ydkach mo na by o atwo odr ni ko od mi sa. Moje barki umi nione by y w podobny spos b, opr cz ramion u kt rych biceps by do niedopracowany... Widz c si tak czu am si bardzo dziwnie... Wtedy dopiero zauwa y am, e nie jestem ju t ma dziewczynk , kt r uratowa Hannes ... Kiedy ja zd y am tak urosn ? Min przecie dopiero rok...

Ubra am si szybko w pi am i wr ci am do sypialni.

-Hej, ch opaki-zagai am.-Wy te macie takie co ?-zapyta am unosz c koszulk by pokaza mi nie mojego brzucha.

-Wow, Mikasa, nie le-pochwali Armin podczas gdy Eren wywali na mnie oczy by po chwili zgromi mnie wzrokiem. Armin wyszczerzy z by i po chwili sam uni s koszulk udowadniaj c, e i jego cia o zmieni y wiczenia chocia u niego nie by o to tak widoczne jak u mnie.

-Pogratulowa Armin -powiedzia am z uznaniem kiwaj c g ow .

-Co wy w og le odwalacie?-mrukn w ciekle czerwony Eren.

-Szkoda, e nie widzisz swojej miny-powiedzia ze miechem Armin. Eren warkn tylko by po chwili usi na ku na kt rym wcze nie le a i zrzuci koszulk . Zamarli my ze zdziwienia.

-A gratulacje dla mnie ?-mrukn Eren, pokiwa am g ow z uznaniem po chwili na co m j brat parskn tylko i za o y koszulk .

Z tymi mi niami wygl dali my dziwnie. Jak przero ni te dzieciaki zmuszane do ci kiej pracy, co poniek d by o przecie prawd ...

-Je li nas nie przyjm do Korpusu Treningowego to ja nie wiem -skomentowa Armin kr c c g ow .

-Przyjm -powiedzia am z pewno ci .-Naprawd s dzisz, e do wojska ci gn t umy? Je li nazbieraj sto os b to b dzie dobrze...

Nast pi a chwila milczenia.

Do testu sprawno ciowego zosta ju rok, tylko jeden rok pewnego bezpiecze stwa...

Gdy nadszed ten d ugo oczekiwany czas, wstali my wcze nie rano, zamkn li my dom i z mocno bij cymi sercami ruszyli my w kierunku Bazy Oddzia u Stacjonarnego znajduj cego si w Tro cie. Nie rozmawiali my przez ca a drog . Trwa a ona bardzo d ugo. Bardzo si denerwowali my, przecie to nie zabawa, gdy do czymy do wojska ci gle b dziemy musieli walczy , nigdy nie b dziemy bezpieczni.

Znale li my si przy wielkiej, mosi nej bramie znajduj cej si przy wej ciu do Koszar. Dw jka stoj cych tam o nierzy obrzuci a nas pogardliwym wzrokiem, po chwili otworzy a bram wpuszczaj c nas do rodka. Wielki plac przed Budynkiem Bazy, kt ry, jak si p niej dowiedzia am, zwykle s u y do organizowania na nim apeli. Teraz ca y wysmarowany by bia farb i wy o ony r nymi przeszkodami: oponami, p otkami, rowami, wszystkim co mog o by pokaza jak niezdarni lub wytrzymali jeste my.

-No to... Powodzenia-powiedzia cicho Armin, Eren skin g ow .

Z jednej strony zale a o mi by zdoby bardzo dobre wyniki ale druga moja strona krzycza a, e powinnam si modli by nam si jednak nie uda o... 


	6. Rozdział 5

Rozejrza am si uwa nie po placu na kt rym stali my. By ogromny; w ca o ci wy cielony piaskiem. Praw stron zakrywa a szeroka na kilka metr w bie nia wymalowana na ziemi bia farb . Dalej sta tor z przeszkodami. Przeszkodami by y wysokie drewniane p otki oraz opony od doro ek wsadzone w solidnie zlan wod ziemi . Reszta pola by a ju pusta.

Pod budynkiem koszar widzia am ju kilka os b, stali jednak za daleko bym mog a zobaczy jak wygl daj lub by chocia by rozpozna p cie. By o ich co najmniej trzynastu.

-Ej, dzieciaki-us ysza am za moimi plecami, odwr cili my si by spojrze na stoj cego za nami wysokiego, oko o czterdziestoletniego o nierza uj cego w ustach ko c wk o wka, kt ry mi tosi w palcach.-Jak si nazywacie?-zapyta dr twym tonem i wyci gn z kieszeni bia ych spodni, notatnik w kt rym zauwa y am wpisane ju nazwiska innych kandydat w. Przedstawili my si a stacjonarny zapisa nasze nazwiska.-Tam id cie-powiedzia wskazuj c grupk innych kandydat w siedz cych na ziemi pod koszarami.-Poczekamy jeszcze p godziny je li nikt nie przylezie to rozpoczniemy test-powiedzia , pokr ci g ow , schowa notes, wsadzi na powr t o wek do ust i do czy do o nierzy rozmawiaj cych pod bram .

Ja, Armin i Eren spojrzeli my po sobie, wzruszyli my ramionami i poszli my w stron koszar.

Siedz cy tam ch opcy i dziewczyny pomachali do nas niepewnie gdy tylko znale li my si bli ej. Skin li my im g owami na powitanie. Siedzieli w ma ej grupce na schodach koszar, nic nie m wili, nie rozmawiali.

-Siadajcie, mia o-odezwa a si do nas po d u szej chwili jedna z dziewczyn siedz cych na pierwszym schodku; mia a grube, g ste w osy zwi zane w dwa warkocze oraz mn stwo pieg w na twarzy, wygl da a na sympatyczn osob , s dz c po jej ciep ym i szczerym u miechu. Poklepa a miejsce obok siebie zapraszaj c nas gestem by my usiedli obok. Usiedli my po chwili wahania. Nadal siedzieli my w ciszy.

-Jestem Mina Karolina-odezwa a si znowu czarnow osa-A wy jak si nazywacie?

Przedstawili my i u cisn li my jej d onie na powitanie.

-Nie jeste cie st d, co nie? Pierwszy raz was na oczy widz -us ysza am lekko ospa y g os za moimi plecami, odwr ci am si zobaczy am lekko znudzonego ch opaka o jasnobe owych w osach wystrzy onych po bokach, mia bardzo wyraziste ko ci policzkowe i pod u n twarz z du ymi, okolonymi jasnymi rz sami, oczami co nadawa o mu niecko ko skiego kszta tu twarzy.

-Jeste my z wioski znajduj cej si nie daleko Trostu-wyt umaczy am mu, pokiwa g ow lecz gdy si odwr ci am, nadal czu am na sobie jego wzrok... Troch mnie to irytowa o... Nast pi a kolejna d uga chwila ciszy, kt r kto jednak znowu musia zak ci .

-Dlaczego chcecie do czy do KT?-zapyta ch opak siedz cy najdalej od nas bo na pi tym schodku, zaraz przy filarze otrzymuj cym dach przedsionku budynku. Wygl da na starszego od nas, mia obci te na kr tko czarne w osy oraz ma e br zowe oczy, obejmowa ramieniem jak dziewczyn wpatruj c si w niego jak w boga. Ona natomiast mia a br zowe w osy zwi zane w kr tki ko ski ogon oraz mn stwo pieg w na twarzy.

-Chcemy mordowa tytan w-mrukn Eren i przeczesa r k rozwichrzone w osy. Zd y y ju odrosn , pomy la am wtedy, e nie d ugo zn w b d musia a mu je obci .

-Hmm-mrukn a cicho dziewczyna, kt r wcze niej tu wspomnia am, skrzywi a si lekko a potem wtuli a mocniej w swojego ch opaka obejmuj c go ciasno ramionami na co ten zacz zacz szepta co do jej ucha, dziewczyna zacz a chichota i czerwieni si . Eren zmarszczy nos w ge cie obrzydzenia widz c to zachowanie.

-No a wy ?-odezwa si cicho Armin.-Czemu chcecie do czy do wojska?

-By walczy !-odezwa a si Mina zaciskaj c walecznie pi , parka zakochanych, jaki blondyn z bokobrodami oraz weso twarz jej zawt rowali.

-By dowie swojej odwagi-zawo a starszy od nas ch opak z zaczesanymi do ty u d ugimi czarnymi w osami.

-By zdoby wolno dla ludzko ci!-odezwa si nie mia o piegowaty ch opak z kr tkimi czarnymi w osami, siedzia obok ch opaka z ko sk twarz . Siedz ce obok dziewczyny pokiwa y g owami z uznaniem.

-Ech... Ojciec mi kaza -mrukn be owo-w osy i ziewn przeci gle.

Wida by o, e kretyn, przynajmniej taki by kiedy ... Dobrze ale nie b d wybiega w prz d.

-Ej, patrzcie tam-odezwa a si nagle jaka blondynka z kr tkimi jak u ch opaka w osami wskazuj c r k w stron bramy na plac. Spojrzeli my w tamt stron .

Stacjonarni machali do nas nakazuj c nam gestem by my podeszli. Spojrzeli my po sobie po czym wstali my i zacz li my i wolno w ich stron .

-No d u ej si wlec nie da o?-westchn jeden z o nierzy, kt ry otworzy nam wcze niej bram , podszed teraz do nas, zatrzymuj c nas w po owie placu.-I wy, g wniarze, chcecie i do wojska ? W takim tempie to zginiecie zanim zd ycie pierdn na widok tytana.

Spojrzeli my po sobie niepewnie przechodz c z nogi na nog . o nierz wyci gn notatnik, kt ry pewnie wzi od tego, kt ry spisywa wcze niej nasze imiona i nazwiska.

-Dobra, nie wa ne-kontynuowa o nierz wzdychaj c g boko- Bo e, czy ten ...-mrukn do siebie-Czy ty nie umiesz pisa wyra niej?!-wrzasn do o nierza stoj cego kilka metr w za nim, pod bram , tamten wzruszy tylko ramionami. Odwr ci si z powrotem do nas i pokr ci g ow kln c pod nosem. Zacz odczytywa nazwiska:

-Mina Carolina?

-Jestem-zawo a a dziewczyna przyjmuj c zaci ty wyraz twarzy.

-Daz Koshinuke?

-Jestem-odezwa si nie mia o blondyn, kt rego dopiero szczerze dopiero wtedy zauwa y am.

-Thomas Wagner?

-Jestem-zawo a weso o blondyn z bokobrodami.

-Hannah Diamat?

-Tutaj!-zawo a a, to by a ta zakochana dziewczyna.

-Franz Kefka?

-Jest!-a to z kolei przem wi jej ukochany.

-Mikasa Ackerman?

-Jestem.-odpar am czujnie.

-Armin Arlert?

-Jest.

-Marco Bodt?

-Jestem!-zawo a piegus, wci kryj cy si przy boku tego o ko skiej twarzy.

-Vanessa Rot?

-tak, jestem-zawo a a dziewczyna ci ta na ch opaka.

-G o niej! Dobra, Gregory L ve?

-Jestem!

-Ronie Garo?

-Jestem!

-Knack Tiaz?

-No -mrukn ch opak z zaczesanymi do ty u w osami.

-Naucz si odzywa , g wniarzu, do starszych -warkn o nierz i pstrykn ch opaka w nos.-Eren J ger?!

-Jestem! -zawo a m j brat prostuj c si jak struna.

-I to jest odzew-pochwali o nierz.-Widzisz Tiaz? To jest postawa godna o nierza!

-A poca uj mnie pan w dup -mrukn w odpowiedzi, tak cicho, e zaj ty ochrzanianiem go, o nierz tego nie us ysza .

-A ty co?-kontynuowa stacjonarny wrzeszcz c na Tiaza.-Tylko jakie "no" co, matka niadania dzi nie da a?

-No-potwierdzi Tiaz, lecz po chwili poprawi si zanim zosta obrzucony kolejnymi przekle stwami.-Znaczy si ... Tak jest! Nic dzi nie jad em!

-No, lepiej-mrukn stacjonarny.-Dobra, panie na bok-mrukn wskazuj c lekcewa co praw stron placu. Mieli my ju odej gdyby nie oburzenie ze strony ch opak w kiedy o nierz rozkaza .- ci ga wszystko opr cz gaci!

-H ?!-wydarli si ch opcy patrz c z oburzeniem na o nierza jakby ten by zbocze cem. Stacjonarny spojrza na nich zdziwiony unosz c wysoko brwi, tak, e prawie skry y si pod jego kr tkimi w osami. Od o nierzy stoj cych pod bram da o si s ysze gromki miech.

-Nie drzyjcie ryja! Musz zobaczy jak wygl dacie i czy jeste cie wystarczaj co dojrzali by do czy do wojska, nie bawi mnie wpuszczanie do bitwy ma ych dzieciak w wi c zamkn si i s ucha co m wi .-wyt umaczy .- A wy, dziewczyny, wynocha!-warkn na nas, bez s owa odesz y my na bok i usiad y my na piasku.

Ch opaki spojrzeli po sobie po czym nie ch tnie zacz li si rozbiera .

-Ani si wa cie patrze na mojego Franza!-zawo a a za naszymi plecami Hannah czerwieni c si w ciekle; spojrza am na ni unosz c brew.

-Wyprostowa si ! Co to za postawa?! Dupa do ty u, klata do przodu, zdechlaki!-poucza o nierz. Nakaza im si ustawi w szeregu i zacz si przygl da ich sylwetk .-Te, powiedzia em wyprostowa si !-warkn i szarpni ciem ustawi pierwszego w kolejce Armina do pionu, zacz mu si dok adnie przygl da .-R ce s w porz dku... Nawet nie le, m ody-mrukn .-Tylko, e straszny z ciebie mikrus-westchn , ruszy dalej, rzuci okiem na Franza nic jednak nie m wi c. po czym doczepi si do Marco.-A ciebie to co, matka w domu nie karmi?-westchn , szarpn r k ch opaka i zacz lustrowa j wzrokiem.-Zero mi sa, nic, zdechlak jak cholera, dobrze, e chocia wzrostem nadrabiasz-westchn i pokr ci g ow i poklepa go po barku.-I nie czerwie si jak dziewica-warkn i skin z uznaniem widz c sylwetk Jeana, westchn tylko z politowaniem widz c niskich i w t ych Gregory'ego i Ronie'ego, trzepn w g ow trz s cego si jak osika, Daza. Skin g ow niech tnie na Tiaza a potem Wagnera i Erena.-Ech... mimo wszystko nie jest a tak le-mrukn podsumowuj c.-Ten, ten, ten i ten prezentuj si najlepiej-powiedzia wskazuj c kolejno na Franza, Jeana, Tiaza i Wagnera.-Wysocy, dobrze zbudowani, prawid owa sylwetka, zero wad postaw. Ten-wskaza na Armina.-Niski lecz jednak nie najgorzej zbudowany, chocia mimo wszystko drobny. Ten z kolei-mrukn wskazuj c Marco.-Zdechlak ale wysoki a to jest potrzebne. O tych dw ch si nawet nie wypowiem-mrukn m wi c o Gregory'm i Ronie'm.-Ten si trz sie jakby mia febr -mrukn do Daza.-Ale fizycznie nie najgorzej, a z tym wszystko by oby w porz dku gdyby by wy szy i gdyby nie mia skrzywienia kr gos upa na odcinku piersiowym-mrukn m wi c o Erenie,ch opak spojrza na niego ze zdziwieniem.

-Ale jaki wp yw na kondycj ma wzrost?-zapyta Knack.-Levi Ackerman ma tylko metr sze dziesi t a jednak...

-Ty si , gnojku, do Najsilniejszego o nierza Ludzko ci nie por wnuj-warkn o nierz i trzepn go w splot s oneczny. Knack zgi si wp .-Koniec tej dziecinady, spadajcie na bie nie-mrukn . Ch opaki pobiegli tam czym pr dzej i ustawili si w pozycjach do biegu na pocz tku bie ni.

o nierz podszed , poprawi jeszcze Marco kt ry ustawi si nie tak jak trzeba a potem wyci gn notes i d ugopis z kieszeni.

-Ja nie wiem, dzieciaki, jak wy sobie w tym wojsku poradzicie-mrukn .-Sko czycie jako tytanie g wna...

-M wi to pan tak, jakby pan sam widzia kiedy kt rego z Nich-zapyskowa Eren, reszt ch opak w i o nierza wci o.

-Gnojek-mrukn Stacjonarny.-Dobra, biegnijcie ju -powiedzia , lekcewa co machaj c przy tym d oni , ch opcy od razu rzucili si do biegu.

Na samym ko cu biegli Gregory i Ronie, kilka metr w dalej Armin, potem Wagner i Eren, metr dalej Franz i Daz i Knack, kilka metr w dalej na prowadzeniu by Marco, kt ry ci gle przy piesza .

-Szybciej! Franz, szybciej!-dopingowa a Hannah klaskaj c weso o d o mi na co Mina parskn a miechem.

-Wszystko dla ciebie, Hannah!-wydar si Franz, co by o b dem gdy straci przez to du o powietrza z p uc i musia zwolni by m c wyr wna oddech.

-Dziewczyny, nie rozprasza ch opak w!-warkn czerwony ze w ciek o ci o nierz.

-Nie b d taki dla nich ostry!-zawo a jeden ze stacjonarnych spod bramy.

-Zamknij si , jak e taki m dry to mnie zast p!-warkn w odopwiedzi i rzuci w ich stron jakim przedmiotem z kieszeni, chyba o wkiem.

Bieg po chwili si sko czy . Ch opcy dobiegli do mety i padli na piach walcz c o oddech.

-Ju zm czeni?-zapyta o nierz patrz c na nich ma ym u mieszkiem.-Teraz zapieprza tam-rozkaza wskazuj c rozkazuj co palcem na tor przeszk d. Ch opaki niech tnie podnie li si z ziemi i poszli w wyznaczone miejsce.

o nierz ustawi ich w kolejk wyci gn z kieszeni stoper i da r k komend dla pierwszej osoby kt r by Jean. Ch opak rzuci si do biegu, dzi ki swoim d ugim nogom bez problemu przeskakiwa p otki, potem przebieg po oponach staraj c si nie po lizn na b ocie. Pokona tor do szybko. Podobnie poczyni Marco, Wagner i Franz. Tiaz wywali si na odcinku z oponami, Armin potkn o pierwszy p otek i omal nie uderzy twarz w drugi. Daz pokona ca y tor bezb dnie tylko, e zrobi to bardzo wolno. Gregory i Ronie poprzewracali prawie wszystkie p otki ale za to dobrze poradzili sobie z oponami a Eren wywali si o ostatni p otek lecz na szcz cie, szybko stan na nogi i bezb dnie pokona reszt toru.

o nierz zapisa wyniki pomiar w stopera w notatniku a potem przegoni ch opak w na pusty plac gdzie zacz katowa ich najr niejszymi wiczeniami, potem odgoni ich ju ledwo ywych na bok i przywo a nas.

Wsta y my i podesz y my wolno do o nierza, to znaczy wszystkie tak zrobi y my opr cz Hannah, kt ra zamiast tego, rzuci a si w ramiona Franzowi.

-Ej, go beczki, starczy tego dobrego!-wydar si Stacjonarny.

-Serio pan uwa a, e wygl damy jak zakochani na zab j?-zapyta Franz czerwieni c si gwa townie.

-Nic takiego nie powiedzia em-warkn , podszed do zakocha c w, z apa Franza za ucho i przegoni go do reszty ch opak w zasadzaj c mu jeszcze na do widzenia kopa, Hannah spojrza a na niego z wyrzutem.-Dobra, wasza kolej panny-poleci nam.-A wy, szczuny, odwr ci si !-warkn do ch opak w.

Pos ucha tylko Marco, Armin, Daz i Ronnie. Gregory i Wagner zasn li z wyczerpania i le eli bez ycia na piachu. Jean i Tiaz rozsiedli si tylko wygodnie za co Franz zacz obrzuca ich morderczym wzrokiem a Eren wpatrywa si zafascynowany w swoje ub ocone stopy .

Podobnie jak wcze niej z ch opakami, stacjonarny ustawi nas w szeregu. Obrzuci wzrokiem Min i prychn na mocno zawstydzan Vaness . -O, i to ja rozumiem-powiedzia patrz c na mnie, unios am brew pytaj co.-Widzicie?-wskaza na m j brzuch.-Ka da z was powinna tak wygl da ! To jest cia o godne o nierza-troch mnie wci o, Vannessa zaczerwieni a si jeszcze bardziej. Reszty dziewczyn ju nie skomentowa . -Zdecydowanie najlepiej wypad a ona-powiedzia wskazuj c na mnie.-Ty musisz jeszcze du o wiczy ale nie jest najgorzej-powiedzia do Miny.-A ty, nie wiem, czego szukasz w wojsku, wygl dasz jeszcze gorzej ni Bodt-prychn na Vannes .- Zero mi sa, same ko ci, mi ni nic, wieszak na ubrania a nie cz owiek ! Bodt chocia ma wzrost a ty nawet tego nie masz, a ty Diamat musisz wi cej wiczy postawa jest dobra i wzrost dobry -mrukn .-No a teraz, g wniary, na bie nie!

Pobieg y my tam szybko, ustawi y my si i czekali my na znak Stacjonarnego. Dziewczyn by o znacznej mniej ni ch opak w to te mia am du przewag w por wnaniu do nich. Zastanawia a mnie tylko Hannah, by a wy sza i dzi ki temu mog aby mnie przegoni , dzi ki przywilejowi bycia wy szym, przez co robi a wi ksze i d u sze kroki.

Pad sygna . Zacz am biec nie obracaj c si na boki, patrz c tylko przed siebie, robi c wielkie zamachy ramionami. Bieg am dok adnie tak, jak ka dego dnia rano przed p j ciem do pracy. D ugo by am na prowadzeniu ale zauwa y am, e zaczyna mnie dogania Hannah, dok adnie tak jak si spodziewa am. Zacz am przebiera szybciej nogami i robi wi ksze zamachy ramionami, czu am ka dy mi sie mojego cia a, oddycha am przez usta, bola o mnie gard o, wtedy zobaczy am, e zaczynam zostawia reszt za sob , czu am adrenalin , u miechn am si z o liwie i zacz am biec szybciej. To jest w a nie uczucie wygranej.

Zatrzyma am si gwa townie na mecie. Poczu am wielki b l, kt ry przeszy moje kostki, min jednak po d u szej chwili. o nierz skin g ow z uznaniem i zapisa co w notatniku.

Odesz am na bok i przyjrza am si moim przeciwniczkom. Druga po mnie by a Hannah, metr za ni Mina a na szarym ko cu Vanessa. Stacjonarny pozapisywa wyniki spojrza krzywo na Vannes i gestem pokierowa nas na tor przeszk d.

Ustawi y my si w kolejk , pierwsza bieg a Hannah. Pokona a atwo wszystkie p otki, lecz znacz co zwolni a na odcinku z oponami. Vannesa, jak mo na by o przewidzie , potyka a si prawie o ka dy p otek, na odcinku z oponami widocznie sobie odpu ci a bo zamiast biec po prostu sobie przesz a co spotka o si z obrzuconym krzykiem o nierza. Potem bieg am ja, mimo wszystkiego co mo na sobie pomy le , skakanie przez p otki by o trudnym zadaniem, trzeba by o wy apa doskona y bieg by w takich samych odst pach czasu przeskoczy a jednocze nie si nie potkn , co omal nie uczyni am na trzecim p otku. Nast pnym zadaniem by o przeskipowanie opon, kt re zwalnia y moje kroki wciskaj c moje stopy w b oto. Gdy sko czy am, odesz am na bok przygl daj c si Minie i api c oddech, czarnow osa pokona a ca y tor bez przeszk d.

Stacjonarny wszystko zapisa i jak w przypadku ch opk w da nam niez y wycisk zmuszaj c nad do m cz cych wicze a te znacz co si wyd u y y przez Vanness , kt ra by a ju tak zm czona, e prawie zemdla a i omal si nie pop aka a. Wida , e by o jej bardzo g upio z tego powodu. Po prostu si podda a.

Po chwili kazano nam si wszystkim ubra i zaprowadzono nas do g wnego korytarza w koszarach gdzie czeka na nas st pe ny szklanek z wod oraz wielkich, grubych kanapek z mi sem i warzywami, na kt re od razu si rzucili my. Stoj cy tam o nierze, widz c nasz apetyt, miali si kr c c g owami z politowaniem.

o nierz, kt ry nas dzi sprawdza , oznajmi , e by dowiedzie si jakie s wyniki test w b dziemy musieli si zg osi po nie po czterech dniach. Osoby, kt rym mia oby si uda , mog yby wtedy dosta pozwolenie na dost pienie do Korpusu Treningowego.

Po chwili wszyscy wyszli my zza bram koszar gdzie niemal od razu, ze zm czenia zwymiotowa a Vannessa, poczekali my a poczuje si lepiej po czym Ronie i Gregory zaproponowali, e zaprowadz j do domu; mieszkali jakie dwie wioski na wsch d od Kibo. Marco i Jean yczyli nam powodzenia po czym odeszli g wn drog do Trostu wraz z Min i Thomasem. Daz, Knack Franz i Hannah towarzyszyli nam jeszcze d ugi czas przy powrocie, szli my zaraz obok rzeki, strasznie gryz y nas komary. Eren kl przez to co chwila z czego strasznie mia a si Mina i Hannah. Rozstali my si przy porcie w KIbo.

-Jezu ale mierdz !-zawy Eren z oburzeniem gdy byli my ju sami.- Gdy wr c do domu, nie wyjd z wanny do wieczora.

-O nas nie zapominaj, wanna jest tylko jedna-mrukn Armin.

-To wyk piemy si razem!-parskn ze miechem Eren, pokr ci am g ow z politowaniem.

-A tak og lne to gratulacje, bardzo dobrze ci sz o-powiedzia do mnie Armin u miechaj c si mi o.

-A wi c jednak patrzy e !-zauwa y z o liwe Eren i u miechn si obuzersko.- adnie to tak nie s ucha rozkaz w?

-A we przesta -fukn czerwony ze wstydu Armin.- Ja to nie ty, e ciebie bardziej interesuj paznokcie u n g ni to, czy twoja przyjaci ka trafi do wojska-odpyskowa Armin, Eren mia ju zripostowa mu ale przerwa am im te zwady.

-Przesta cie ju si k ci o g upoty, nie mam si y ju was s ucha ...

-My licie e nas przyjm ?-zapyta nagle Armin.

-Jak nas nie przyjm , jak przyjm ?-powiedzia pewny siebie Eren.-Wysz o nam bardzo dobrze.

-Wam wysz o bardzo dobrze-mrukn smutno Armin.-Sami s yszeli cie co m wi o mnie.

-On si czepia ka dego-mrukn am chc c doda mu otuchy.-Przeszkadza mu nawet krzywy bark Erena.

-No w a nie-potwierdzi m j brat.-Czekajcie, ja serio mam krzywy bark?-zapyta patrz c na swoje rami .

-Troch -potwierdzi am.

-To czemu wcze niej mi nie powiedzia a ?!-zawo a patrz c na mnie z oburzeniem.

-A po co?

Reszt drogi sp dzali my omawiaj c dok adnie skolioz Erena wywo ana prac na polu. Gdy dotarli my do domu, na powitanie przybieg do nas nasz pies. Rzuci si na Armina wywalaj c go swoim ci arem, po chwili zacz liza go po twarzy. Spojrza am na to z u miechem, potem przenios am wzrok na nasz chatk sk pan w ciep ym s onecznym wietle.

-B dzie mi tego wszystkiego brakowa -powiedzia am cicho.-Naszej chatki... Psa...

-Nie martw si , Mikasa-przerwa mi Eren.-Jeszcze tutaj wr cimy, zamieszkamy tutaj zn w, gdy tylko ludzko zostanie uwolniona od Tytan w a nasze rodziny pomszczone-powiedzia lekkim tonem.-Tylko b dziemy musieli kupi nowe ubrania...-powiedzia z u miechem.

-Dlaczego?-zapyta am mru c oczy.

-Poniewa nasze stare ubrania b d sztywne od oceanicznej soli... 


	7. Rozdział 6

Kolejne cztery dni przebieg y bardzo niespokojnie... Z niecierpliwo ci czekali my na dzie mieli my si dowiedzie czy b dzie nam dane dalej spa spokojnie... Chocia ten spok j, tak jak mawia Eren, by sztuczny, bo zawsze mog o si to sta to samo co w Shinigashinie, czu am jednak ma niepewno czy to, co robimy na pewno jest s uszne... Dop ki byli my razem, mogli my poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. Teraz, a co si stanie w wojsku? Czy gdy nadejdzie chwila pr by, to poradzimy sobie? To znaczy, najpierw czeka y nas trzy lata treningu, kt rego zreszt mogli my nie przej . Ale co potem? Czy gdy staniemy z wrogiem w oko w oko, damy rad go zwyci y ? Czy mo e sparali uje nas strach tak, jak w dniu Ataku?

Nie mia am poj cia co dalej b dzie i ta w a nie niepewno nie dawa a mi od tygodnia spa . By am rozdarta. Chcia am walczy , chcia am zemsty... Chcia am si wy y za te wszystkie nieszcz cia, kt re mnie w yciu spotka y. Ale z drugiej strony ba am si o ch opak w. Co zrobi abym gdy zabra oby ich przy mnie? Co mia aby robi w tym wiecie sama jak palec? Byli my wtedy pewni, e si uda. Nie by o mo liwo ci by by o inaczej. Stacjonarny, kt ry prowadzi nam Trening Sprawno ciowy bardzo nas wychwala , no, z wyj tkiem Armina. I to by w a nie problem. Czy dostanie si i b dzie z nami? Czy te mo e b dzie musia y w naszej chatce ca kiem sam?

W noc przed zdobyciem informacji na temat tego czy dostaniemy si do KT, udawa am e pi . Poczeka am a Armin za nie, p niej szarpn am delikatnie Erena by go obudzi , ze zdziwieniem zauwa a am e i on nie pi. Spojrza na mnie zdziwiony a ja gestem pokaza am mu by my wyszli z chatki, po d u ej chwili skin g ow , wstali my a potem na bosaka wyszli my z chatki by m c spokojnie porozmawia na dworze. Milczeli my chwil , Eren patrzy na mnie wyczekuj co. Odezwa am si pierwsza:

-Eren, jeste pewny tego, co chcesz zrobi ? Boisz si ? Boisz si tego, co b dzie?-zapyta am jednym tchem. Spojrza na mnie unosz c brew.

-Dobrze wiesz, e jestem pewny. Nie zamierzam zmienia swojej decyzji.

-Ale nie boisz si ?

-Czego niby mam si ba ? Ich? Gardz NIMI, jak m g bym chcie z nimi walczy boj c si ICH? Nie boj si , nie mam ju nic do stracenia. Jedyne czego chc to zemsta i ty dobrze o tym wiesz-powiedzia twardo.

-Ale wiesz... -my la am chwil pr buj c dobra s owa.- e mo emy z tego nie wr ci ca o...

-Wr cimy, ja si nie dam zabi -powiedzia patrz c na mnie wyzywaj co.-Ludzko pewnego dnia wyr nie wszystkich tytan w w pie , mo e minie dziesi lat, mo e dwadzie cia... Ale zobaczysz, e to si stanie... Wr cimy tutaj w tr jk -powiedzia u miechaj c si do siebie, patrz c na nasz chat sk pan w blasku ksi yca.-I zobacz ocean... A ty co? Boisz si ?

-Nie-powiedzia am od razu.-O siebie si nie boj .

-A wi c o nas? Nie wierzysz, e damy rad ? -zapyta mru c oczy i przekrzywiaj c g ow na bok.

-Wierz ale z wiar r nie bywa... Czasami gdy my li si , e po raz drugi da si rad wiat zn w wali ci si na g ow ...

Rozszerzy lekko oczy gdy zrozumia o czym m wi am lecz po chwili zn w przybra kamienny wyraz twarzy.

-Jakby nie zauwa y a, my prze yli my to samo...

-Masz racj ale...

-A co?-warkn nagle.- Wolisz by my gnili w tej chacie? yj c w k amstwie, ci g ym strachu? Przecie wiesz, e to mo e si powt rzy ! Gdy do czymy do KT b dziemy mogli chocia decydowa o w asnym losie... W taki spos b mamy szans zyska wolno dla siebie i dla innych! Mamy szans prze y ! Mamy szans y ! Ja nie mam zamiaru zgni wewn trz tych Mur w nie wiedz c co znajduje si na zewn trz. Wol zdechn walcz c za Murami ni wie tutaj jakie miodowe ycie niczym byd o hodowane tylko dla NICH!

-I sko czy dok adnie jak Carla!-krzykn am, lecz od razu po a owa am swoich s w, czu am, e chyba przesadzi am, Eren stan jak wryty, po chwili wyszczerzy z by z gniewu.

-Wiesz co? Je li tak bardzo nie chcesz walczy , to nikt ci nie zmusza! Mo esz zosta tutaj!

-I co? y w ciszy i spokoju podczas gdy wy b dziecie tam ryzykowa swoim yciem. S yszysz co ty m wisz?

-A ty s yszysz co ty m wisz? Gadasz jak op tana sama gubisz w swoich s owach, kompletnie teraz nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi... Czego ty w a ciwie chcesz?

-Chc by my byli bezpieczni. Ja, ty i Armin... Ja ju nie chc wi cej traci rodziny, rozumiesz mnie?

-W takim razie uwierz w nas... Nie jeste my z porcelany Mikasa, nie da si nas tak atwo zniszczy je li b dziemy walczy . Ja w siebie wierz . Wierz w Ludzko . Wierz , e wygramy i pewnego dnia to wszystko si sko czy. Kiedy sama mi powiedzia a , e musimy zapomnie o tym, co by o i zacz y od nowa. A ty co niby robisz? Jeste hipokrytk . Wiesz, my l , e powinna si w ko cu wyspa . Nie pisz ju chyba o tygodnia...-mrukn . Spojrza am na niego zdziwiona.

-Co? a sk d to wiesz?

-Emm... Tak si w nocy wiercisz, e i ja ledwo pi , zreszt , widzia a jak ty wygl dasz? Jakby by a chora. Masz podkr one oczy, jeste blada i snujesz si jak duch. si dziwie, jakim cudem ty w og le usta a na nogach na Treningu...

Znowu zapad a chwila milczenia.

-A co z Arminem?-zapyta am po chwili.

-H ? A o co chodzi?

-S dzisz, e si dostanie ? Sam widzia e , e...

-Do jasnej cholery, Mikasa! Przesta w ko cu m ci ! Da sobie rad . Dziewczyno, ogarnij si w ko cu!-krzykn w ciek y, zmru y am oczy.

-Sam si boisz Eren, dlatego ci gle krzyczysz. Dlatego ci gle si od nas odsuwasz. Bo si boisz, ale wstydzisz si do tego przyzna ...-mrukn am cicho.

Zapad a kolejna chwila milczenia.

-Wiesz co, mam do tej rozmowy-warkn , odwr ci si z zamiarem wr cenia do chaty, zatrzyma si przy drzwiach.-Idziesz czy zostajesz?

Skin am g ow i ruszy am za nim po chwili. Skradali my si po cichu do sypialni, wesz am ostro nie do ka, za mn wszed Eren. Po o y si , odwr ci si do mnie plecami i zakry g ow kocem. Pr bowa am zasn ale nie mog am... Znowu...

Z jednej strony chcia am do czy do Korpusu Treningowego a z drugiej chcia am pozosta w naszej chatce. Nie chcia am ju walki. Nie chcia am krwi i mierci. Wystarczy... Ju wystarczy... Ale wiedzia am te , e ch opaki nie odpuszcz sobie... A ja nie mog abym y z my l , e ja prowadz spokojne ycie podczas gdy oni nara aj swoje ycie dla olbrzymiej sprawy. Nie chcia am y bez nich, nie chcia am po raz kolejny by sama... Zrobi wszystko by ich chroni - moj ostatnia rodzin , jaka mi pozosta a na tym wiecie... Chc walczy tylko dla nich... Chc y dla nich... Chc spokoju dla nich... Zamartwianie si nic mi nie da... Je li mieli my si dosta do KT to dobrze... Obieca am sobie, stara si jak tylko b d mog a, da z siebie wszystko i pe ni powierzone mi obowi zki z najwy szym szacunkiem i zaanga owaniem. A je li jakim cudem mieli my si nie dosta , to te mia oby by dobrze...

-Za niesz w ko cu czy nie?-us ysza am przed sob g os, Eren ci gn z g owy koc i spojrza na mnie rozdra niony.

-Jak zasn to zasn , jak nie to nie... Nie martw si i id spa ...-mrukn am.

-Ech, no przesta si tym wszystkim zamartwia , dzia a mi to na nerwy. Zdecyduj si w ko cu co chcesz robi . -powiedzia cicho i spokojnie.

-Ju wiem co chc zrobi , wi c pi-mrukn am.

-Ach tak ?

-Tak-powiedzia am twardo.

-Yhym-mrukn i zn w nakry si kocem.-To dobrze, chyba-doda i zamlik , ale jeszcze przez d ugi czas nie spa .

Rankiem wstali my bardzo wcze nie. Ja i Eren z tego powodu, e nie mogli my spa w nocy. Odgonili my od siebie psa domagaj cego si zabawy a potem przebrali my si w czyste ciuchy. Wyszli my, zamkn li my drzwi na klucz zostawiaj c psa w rodku by zn w nie poszed po zadusza komu kur.

Zn w nasze nogi ponios y nas w kierunku Trostu, tego dnia by o o wiele ch odniej ni zwykle, wiatr by dosy silny, rozpryskiwa wod w rzece obok kt rej szli my.

-Hej Armin, Mikasa, Eren ! Czekajcie na nas!-us yszeli my po jaki czasie wo anie za naszymi plecami, odwr cili my i zobaczyli my biegn cych w nasz stron cie k obok rzeki, Hannah a za ni Franza, Ronie'go i Gregory'rgo. Zaczekali my na nich.

-Jak odczucia? Denerwujecie si ?-zapyta nie mia o Armin.

-No, mo e troch - mrukn cicho Ronie drapi c si nerwowo po g owie.-I tak pewnie wylec .

-Oj, przesta -przerwa mu Franz u miechaj c si mi o.-Dawa e z siebie wszystko, wojsko na pewno to doceni...

-To mi e, e tak m wisz... Ale Ludzko potrzebuje o nierzy a nie niedorajd jak ja...

-Cicho ju sied -westchn Gregory przewracaj c oczami i klepn koleg po ramieniu.-Ju od dw ch dni zrz dzisz mi jak jaka babcia z alzheimerem.

Hannah parskn a miechem s ysz c art.

-Co ma by , to b dzie-powiedzia a.-Nie ma si co denerwowa , to nic nie da.

Po chwili wszyscy skin li my g owami.

-A no w a nie, widzieli cie mo e Daza, Tiaza albo Vaness ?-zagai Ronnie.

Pokr ci am przecz co g ow .

-Mo e poszli wcze niej...-powiedzia Armin, Gregory wzruszy ramionami.

Reszt drogi przegadali my o jaki g upotach. Tylko Eren si nie odzywa , szed przed siebie g boko zamy lony. Zauwa yli my to wszyscy lecz nikt nie pyta o co chodzi.

Gdy dotarli my na miejsce, o nierze kt rzy stali przy bramie od razu j otworzyli na nasz widok. Wyszli my na plac. Teraz ju wszystko by o posprz tane, nie by o nawet lady po bia ej farbie ani do w po oponach. Po placu i wok koszar spokojnie spacerowali o nierze w mundurach jak i ubraniach codziennych. Nagle m j wzrok przyku a dw jka ludzi siedz cych na schodach koszar, machali do nas.

-To Daz i Knack-powiedzia a Hannah.

Podeszli my do ch opak w. Ch opaki przywitali si u ciskawszy sobie d onie.

-Reszty jeszcze nie ma?-zapyta am.

-Jean poszed z Marco poszuka toalety-odezwa si Knack.

-Wi c brakuje tylko Vanessy, Miny i Thomasa-podsumowa Armin.

-O, Thomas tam jest -zawo a Daz wskazuj c palcem w stron bramy po czym zawo a blondyna i pomacha do niego.

Gdy Thomas podszed , przywitali my si z nim po czym wszyscy razem usiedli my na schodach czekaj c na reszt towarzyszy. Po chwili przyszli Marco i Jean. Be owo w osy z o y nam raport na temat tego jak to zasrane s wojskowe toalety, Marco uderzy si s ysz c to otwart d oni w twarz i po chwili przysiad si do nas. Czekali my d ugo. Ch opaki co chwila marudzili rozgl daj c si na boki. Eren wci nad czym g boko my la . Po o y am mu r k na ramieniu, spojrza na mnie unosz c brew.

-Wszystko w porz dku?-zapyta am, skin g ow , i odwr ci g ow w bok.-Co si dzieje?

-Nic-mrukn .-Zostaw mnie-doda po chwili i szarpn barkiem zrzucaj c moj r k .

Hannah spojrza a na mnie unosz c brew.

-Ach, Francek, pami tasz te nasze zaczepki kiedy ?-zapyta a szczerz c z by. Ch opak skin g ow w odpowiedzi czerwieni c si lekko.

Spojrzeli my z Erenem na nich pytaj co. Za miali si .

-O, jeste cie ju , g wniarzeria-us yszeli my g os za sob , odwr cili my g owy i ujrzeli my znan ju nam, brodat twarz o nierza wcze niej, kt ry prowadzi nam Trening Sprawno ciowy.-To wszyscy? By o was chyba wi cej-mrukn drapi c si po skroni.

-Brakuje Miny Karoliny i Vanessy Rot-odezwa si Tiaz.

-Tak? A szkoda, e nie ciebie -warkn o nierz w odpowiedzi. Wyci gn notes z kieszeni i co w nim zapisa . Tiazowi zrzed a mina.-Dobra, poczekamy jeszcze jakie p godziny, mo e przyjd .

Te p godziny strasznie nam si d u y y, Jean gada ci gle z Marco a ten wpatrywa si w niego jak w obrazek. Franz i Hannah ci gle do siebie wierkali, Knack patrzy z nienawi ci na o nierza kt ry go tak nie lubi , Thomas rozmawia o czym Arminem, Gregory i Ronie spacerowali po tarasie na oko o koszar, ja patrzy am si znudzona w kierunku bramy a Eren ostatecznie zasn cicho pochrapuj c z czego ci gle si mia a Hannah co z kolei bardzo si nie podoba o Franzowi.

-No, jest kto wreszcie-us yszeli my g os o nierza opieraj cego si o filar podtrzymuj c dach nad tarasem.

Faktycznie spod bramy w nasz stron bieg a dziewczyna, by a to zdecydowanie Mina Karolina. Gdy podbieg a do nas, schyli a si opieraj c d onie o kolana i oddychaj c ci ko.

-A p niej nie mo na by o przyj ?-zapyta lekcewa co o nierz.

Mina nabra a wdechu i powiedzia a:

-Zaspa am bo... Rodzice mnie nie chcieli obudzi ... Bo... Nie chcieli by ...

-Dobra, rozumiem-przerwa m czyzna unosz c d o .-Siadaj bo jeszcze zas abniesz.-Mina skin a g ow i usiad a ci ko.-A ta, jak ona si nazywa a... Vazelina?

-Vanessa-poprawi Ronie.

-No w a nie. By a z tob ? Spotka a j po drodze?

-Nie, bieg am sama-odpar a Mina.

-Acha, czyli sobie dziewczyna odpu ci a-podsumowa o nierz i wykre li co w notatniku.-Trudno, i tak si nie dosta a, takie chuchro nie po y oby nawet godziny gdyby dosz o do walk.

-Ale...-odezwa si Ronie, zamilk od razu, Gregory poklepa go po plecach. o nierz uni s brew pytaj co.

-A wi c... Mikasa Ackerman zyska a najlepsze wyniki-odczyta z notatnika.

Rozszerzy am oczy ze zdziwienia, wok rozleg y si ciche oklaski, Eren obudzi si s ysz c je i rozejrza si wok . Armin pokr ci g ow z politowaniem.

-Gratulacje-powiedzia o nierz.-A teraz Marco Bodt i Jean Kirstein, mieli cie prawie identyczne wyniki, wysz o wam bardzo dobrze. Zacznij re , Bodt, a wyjdziesz na ludzi-powiedzia , ch opaki przybili sobie pi tki.-Eren Jaeger, Thomas Wagner, Hannah Diamant, Franz Kefka i niestety te ty, Tiaz, witamy w szeregach bez dw ch zda - rozleg y si kolejne oklaski.- Daz Konshinuke i Armin Arlert, mieli cie jedne z gorszych wynik w ale jednak nie by y one a tak z e by nie przej -powiedzia , Armin u miechn si do nas, odwzajemni am u miech, o nierz spojrza na nas z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.- Ronie Garo i Gregory L ve, wy wracacie do domu, nie dostali cie si , przykro mi nikt z a tak s abymi notami nie wytrzyma by zbyt d ugo jako o nierz. Musicie odej -powiedzia wskazuj c bram .

Ronie i Gregory spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem, dopiero po chwili dotar o do nich co powiedzia , skin li g owami, po egnali si z nami i odeszli z u miechami chocia w ich oczach widzia am wyra ne rozczarowanie. Po chwili znikn li za bram .

-Dobra, a wy dzieciaki, jutro o godzinie punkt si dma, spotykamy si w porcie w Tro cie, b dzie czeka tam na nas barka, zaprowadz was na miejsce.

-Jutro? Ju jutro?-zapyta a Mina rozszerzaj c oczy z zaskoczeniem, o nierz skin g ow twierdz co.

-Czeka nas bardzo d uga droga, im wcze niej tym lepiej, dlatego radz wam jak najszybciej spakowa swoje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, po egna rodzic w, przyjaci , s siad w, szwagra brata ciotki, czy kogo wy tam jeszcze macie...

Mina skin a g ow .

Jutro... ju jutro...

Po p godzinie w dr wki wr cili my do domu. Wzi li my wszystkie zaoszcz dzone przez nas pieni dze i poszli my na targ w Kibo, kupili my nasze pierwsze buty kupione od czasu Ataku, trzy torby na nasze rzeczy, kt re zabrali my ze sob . Kupili my jeszcze kila ubra a za reszt kupili my tyle jedzenia ile si da o by naje si do syta i uczci ostatni posi ek w naszym domu.

Gdy wr cili my, spakowali my nasze rzeczy. Nie by o tego du o, g wnie ubrania oraz trzy ksi ki Armina z czego dwie z nich dosta od nas na urodziny a potem przyrz dzili my najwspanialsz kolacje jak kiedykolwiek jedli my. By o mn stwo warzyw, mi sa, sosu, sok w. Oczywi cie podzielili my si te spor cz ci z naszym psem. Usiedli my i jedli my powoli, wspominali my dawne czasy, czasy sprzed Ataku, bijatyki Erena, m drkowanie Armina, Carl kt ra gania a mnie i Erena z mokrym prze cierad em by nam wt uc zawsze, ilekro kradli my kwiaty s siadki, Grish , kt ry mia si ilekro przy apa Erena na grzebaniu w jego torbie z lekarskimi przyrz dami.

Wspominali my te wszystkie dobre czasy nie czuj c adnego smutku, odp yn li my ca kowicie w przesz o . Czu am si jakby my byli tam wtedy, jakby nigdy nic si nie sta o.

Potem przysz a kolej na trudn dla nas rzecz, a najbardziej dla Armina. Musieli my odda psa. Uwi zali my sznur do jego szyi robi c prowizoryczn smycz i zaprowadzili my go do jednej z rodzin, kt rej zawsze si on podoba . M czyzna, kt ry otworzy nam drzwi i wys ucha naszej pro by, skin g ow i przyj od nas psa z u miechem, widzia am olbrzymi smutek w oczach Armina, on zawsze by mocno przywi zany do tego psa. Gdy odwr cili my si by odej i zza naszych plec w dobieg nas a osny, t skny skowyt. Ch opak omal si nie pop aka gdy go us ysza , Eren po o y na r k na ramieniu i u miechn si .

-B dzie dobrze, zaopiekuj si nim...

Gdy nadesz a noc, by o najci ej, nie spali my tej nocy wszyscy. Armin wpad po chwili by wys ucha opowie ci na dobranoc po raz kolejny, przytakn li my po chwili. Na jednej bajce si nie sko czy o, opowiada Armin, opowiada am ja a i po chwili nawet Eren. Bardzo st skni am si za jego pe nymi emocji opowie ciami, dzi ki nim czu am si jakbym by a w domu.

Rankiem ledwie stoj c na nogach ze zm czenia, ubrali my si a potem zarzucili my sobie na plecy torby, ostatni raz otaksowuj c wzrokiem nasz dom, wspominaj c sp dzony tutaj czas. Po chwili wyszli my, zamkn am drzwi na klucz, a klucz schowa am do torby. Armin zatrzyma si nagle i podszed do drzwi, wyci gn z kieszeni swoj fink i wydrapa na nich jakie litery.

M.A E.J A.A

By y to nasze inicja y, kolejne, kt re do czy y do dziesi tek innych na tych drzwiach.

Po drodze do Trostu spotkali my naszych przyjaci z okolicznych wiosek, nie rozmawiali my o niczym ciekawym. Gdy dotarli my do portu, czeka a tam ju na nas barka, o nierz powita nas skinieniem g owy, porozmawia o czym z brodatym kapitanem barki i nakaza nam wej na pok ad. Barka wyruszy a niemal od razu. Mijali my puste, o tej porze, ulice Trostu, przep yn li my przez otwart bram w Murze i wp yn li my do wewn trznego kr gu. Gdy mijali my Kibo, m j wzrok na d u ej zatrzyma si na widocznej z oddali chatce.

Po chwili odwr ci am si i przesz am na drug burt . Ju si po egnali my z naszym domem i wcze niejszym yciem, teraz ju tego nie by o. Poniewa nast pnego dnia mieli my zacz nowe ycie.

Kolejny raz.

Kolejny raz. 


	8. Rozdział 7

Podr do dystryktu Yalkell, znajduj cego si w zachodniej cz ci Muru Sina, zaj a nam trzy dni, z postojami co jaki czas. To w a nie Yalkell znajdowa si w a nie Korpus Treningowy.

Spali my na kocach, u o onych dla naszej jedenastki, na tyle barki. rednio wysypiali my ze wzgl du na ci g e bujanie si barki oraz k tnie stacjonarnego z kapitanem statku, kt re nosi y si echem po nocnej rzece. Podr na pewno nie nale a a do przyjemnych, zw aszcza w drugi dzie gdy zala a nas ulewa a my mokli my na pok adzie robi c sobie namioty z koc w, kt re i tak nas nie chroni y... Dobrze chocia , e trzeciego dnia grza o s o ce co pomog o si nam ca kowicie wysuszy .

Najgorzej z nas podr przetrwa Jean. Ch opak ci gle wymiotowa , a si w pewnym momencie pop aka z nerw w i b lu gdy zwymiotowa prawie ca , poniewa nie mia ju czym wymiotowa po ca kowitym opr nieniu o dka. Marco by przy nim przez ca y ten czas, g adzi go po plecach gdy Jean wymiotowa i ci gle przynosi mu wod z kajuty kapitana, pilnuj c by jego przyjaciel si nie odwodni . To g wnie przez Jeana podr si op ni a si o jeden dzie co doprowadza o stacjonarnego do sza u, co z kolei doprowadza o do sza u kapitana maj cego serdecznie do zrz dzenia starego o nierza.

Tak ale jednak adne s owa nie opisz problemu zwi zanego z toalet . Jedno wiaderko na jedena cie os b... Zreszt atwo sobie wyobrazi jak wielki by to problem.

Po drodze zatrzymali my w dystrykcie Hermiha gdzie uzupe nili my zapasy wody oraz po ywienia. Wyprostowali my r wnie nogi, prawie si nie powywracali my gdy stan li my na l dzie przyzwyczajeni ju do bujania barki. Zauwa y am wtedy, e od dnia w kt rym oznajmiono nam, e dostali my si na list przyj tych do KT, Eren prawie w og le si nie odzywa . Chcia am z nim o tym porozmawia ale gdy tylko zaczyna am temat, z o ci si i warcza co na mnie. Czyli zachowywa si jak zawsze.

Przejrza am go ju dawno temu. Eren by bardzo wra liwy, mia tak od czasu gdy zamieszka am w jego domu. Po Ataku utworzy skorup naoko o siebie. Robi wszystko by nie ukaza przed wszystkimi swoich s abo ci. Zawsze si z o ci i wszczyna k tnie gdy pr bowali my mu w czym pom c. My l , e to dlatego tak bardzo mia mnie wtedy do ... Bo zna am go zbyt dobrze, bo wiedzia am o nim wszystko, ka dy szczeg , wszystkie wady, kt re tak bardzo chcia ukry przed ca ym wiatem i kt re ci gle nie wiadomie przed nim odkrywa am. Pokr ci am si troch przy wybrze u, zauwa y am nagle Armina siedz cego przy porcie, na k adce, trzymaj cego si za g ow . Podesz am do niego.

-Jak si czujesz? Wszystko w porz dku?-zapyta am. Uni s g ow i u miechn si zbola y.

-Kr ci mi si strasznie w g owie-mrukn , pochyli g ow i zgi kolana ukrywaj c j mi dzy nogami.

Posta am chwil w miejscu a po chwili usiad am obok niego.

-Denerwujesz si ?-zapyta am.

-Oczywi cie, ale mimo wszystko s dz , e b dzie dobrze-powiedzia powoli.

-Pewnie zostaniemy rozdzieleni-mrukn am.

-Co masz na my li?-zapyta po d u szej chwili.

-No wiesz, osobne pokoje i w og le.

-Tak, to pewnie tak-przyzna mi racje.-Ale przecie b dziemy si codziennie widzie , mie razem treningi-powiedzia unosz c g ow .-Nie b j si Mikasa, zostaniemy wszyscy razem-powiedzia i u miechn si , lecz po chwili schyli g ow mocno zaciskaj c oczy.-Chyba zaraz puszcz pawia!

-Mikasa, nie maltretuj go-us ysza am za sob dziewcz cy g os, gdy si odwr ci am zobaczy am u miechni t Min .-Chod , niech odpocznie. Stacjonarny rozdaje owoce, chod co zje .

Kiwn am po chwili g ow , wsta am i ruszy am za ni .

Na bark wr cili my p nym wieczorem, by o mi troch al Jeana patrz cego na ni z przera eniem. Wyp yn li my z dystryktu i zakr cili my bark zakolem wok Muru Sina, kieruj c si ju prosto do Yallkel. Na miejscu byli my ju nast pnego ranka. Byli my bardzo podekscytowani. Zabrali my swoje torby, kt re w czasie podr y s u y y nam jako poduszki i po egnali my skinieniem g owy kapitana barki, kt ry pomacha do nas w odpowiedzi a do stacjonarnego pokaza rodkowego palca na co Knack parskn ze miechem.

-St d mamy tylko godzin drogi w g b dystryktu -powiadomi nas o nierz gdy wyszli my z portu i zapali fajk , kt r wyci gn z kieszeni. Chyba by troch zestresowany.

-Ulga-westchn Jean.-Mia em ju do tego siedzenia na ty ku ca e trzy dni.

-Taki z ciebie skoczek?-zapyta lekcewa co o nierz.-To zapieprzaj, ile si w nogach, na koniec ulicy i kup mi bu k -mrukn wskazuj c budynek na ko cu przepe nionej lud mi ulicy, wyci gn z kieszeni spodni kilka drobnych i wcisn je do r k patrz cego na niego z przera eniem Jeana.-Jeszcze tutaj stoisz? Ruszaj dup ! I to galopem!

Jean, nie wiele my l c, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy zacz p dzi przed siebie.

-Nie no, b d t skni za tym go ciem-westchn Tiaz zanosz c si miechem.

-A ja za tob nie-burkn na to o nierz.

Jean wr ci po chwili z bu k , poda j o nierzowi i odda reszt pieni dzy.

-Co ona taka czerstwa?-mrukn o nierz i cisn pieczywo.

-Nie jest czerstwa. Jest po prostu dobrze wypieczona-oburzy si Jean.

-Chyba chcia e powiedzie ,,spalona". Wsad sobie to g wno w dup -warkn i wcisn bu k zszokowanemu Jeanowi w r ce.

-Emm... Co?-zapyta wyba uszaj c oczy na co Tiaz zgi si ze miechu.

-Mia em na my li by j zjad -burkn o nierz.-No chyba, e jeste jakim masochist czy co , wtedy zr b sobie z t bu k co chcesz.

-Nie no, wyjd pan za mnie!-zawo a nagle Tiazn z dzikimi ognikami w oczach.

-Zabi bym ci pierwszego dnia-warkn o nierz i pokr ci g ow .

I tak mniej wi cej wygl da a ca a droga do koszar. My milczeli my, Jean jad bu k a Tiaz wy piewywa ballady mi osne do Stacjonarnego . Po nied ugim czasie dotarli my do do odosobnionego miejsca w dystrykcie. By a to ma a kotlina niedaleko rzeki. Nie by o tam prawie adnej trawy, ziemia by a udeptana przez dziesi tki przechodz cych tamt dy o nierzy. Na dnie kotliny znajdowa y si cztery pod u ne budynki zrobione z drewna. Obok znajdowa si du y pusty plac oraz wielki budynek b d cy pewnie jakim sk adem. Nie daleko niego znajdowa y si jakie dziwne konstrukcj przypominaj ce hu tawki pozbawione siedze . Na placu kr ci o si mn stwo r nych os b, spora cz z nich by a w naszym wieku i o dziwo, nie mia a na sobie mundur w.

-Jeste my na miejscu g wniarzeria-oznajmi o nierz patrz c na d .

-Kiedy b dzie ceremonia przydzielenia do Korpusu?-zapyta Franz.

-Jako tak za dwa dni- mrukn stacjonarny, dlatego tak bardzo zale a o mi by my dostali si tutaj jak najszybciej. Gdyby wasz kole ka rzyga jeszcze cz ciej, to by my si tutaj sp nili a on by wykitowa , pi kna historia. Teraz ruszy cztery litery, idziemy-zawo a i ruszy w d cie ki prowadz cej wg b kotliny.

Zatrzymali my si przy wysokim drucianym p ocie. Stoj cy tam o nierze otworzy nam bram i przywitali si u ciskiem d oni z o nierzem, kt ry nas tam przywi z . Ruszyli my prosto do jednego z budynk w. Poszli my d ugim korytarzem z mn stwem drzwi. Na samym ko cu znajdowa si jaki gabinet, weszli my tam. Siedzia o tam kilku o nierzy, jeden z nich szczeg lnie przyku moj uwag . By ysy, jego twarz naznacza a du a ilo zmarszczek oraz blizn, patrzy na nas jakby chcia nas wszystkich wymordowa .

-Och, to ty Heikinshi-san-odezwa si o nierz siedz cy przy biurku.-Co si sta o? Powinni cie by tutaj wczoraj rano.

-To wszystko przez to, e ten g wniarz ma o nie wyrzyga swoich flak w-mrukn w odpowiedzi Stacjonarny wskazuj c na Jeana, kt ry wygl da jakby chcia si zapa pod ziemi .

-Ech, jak zwykle nie przebierasz w s owach-mrukn tamten w odpowiedzi, kr c c g ow .- To tylko dzieciaki, daj spok j.

-Rozpieszczaj ich rozpieszczaj, a wtedy gdy dojdzie co do czego, to b d si srali po gaciach a nie ratowali wiat.

-Ech... Z tob to oszale mo na... Dobra, miejmy to ju za sob . Imiona, nazwiska wyniki od najlepszego do najgorszego i.t.d.-mrukn wyci gaj c z p ki z biurka, jak olbrzymi ksi k , po chwili przyszykowa d ugopis by to wszystko zapisa .

Sp dzili my tam mo e jakie p godziny. Stacjonarny zaprowadzi nas p niej do ostatniego po o onego w cieniu budynku KT. Prawd m wi c, nie wiedzia am co to by o. To mia y by nasze sypialnie czy jak? By to jaki sk ad. Po prawej stronie by y szafki wype nione ubraniami podzielonymi na te same kolory. To pewnie by y mundury. By y tam te uprz e zawieszone po kilkana cie sztuk na hakach. Na pod odze, pod cian porozwalana by y byle jak by y pary but w r nych rozmiar w. Na pod odze, wy cielonej starymi kocami, siedzieli ch opaki i dziewczyny rozmawiaj c ze sob o czym , jednak nie s yszeli my tre ci rozm w, bo zag usza y siebie nawzajem.

Odwr cili my si i spojrzeli my na pana Heikinshiego pytaj co.

-Spokojnie, g wniarzeria-mrukn .-To normalka na pocz tku, jeszcze oficjalnie nie nale ycie do KT wi c nie macie prawa spa w koszarach. P ki co siedzicie tu, tam macie mundury, dopasujcie sobie komplet, je li nie b dzie odpowiednich, zg o cie to do tamtych typk w u kt rych byli my dzisiaj. Dobra, idziecie, znajd cie sobie kumpli i nie dajcie si ze re , ja si zmywam do Trostu-mrukn i odwr ci si .

-Panie Heikinshi-zawo a a nagle Hannah.-Dzi kujemy panu.

Stacjonarny uni s brew.

-B d za panem t skni -powiedzia Tiaz udaj c smutek i poci gaj c nosem.

Heikinshi parskn miechem i u miechn si p g bkiem, mrukn jeszcze tylko " smarkacze" a potem wyszed z budynku zamykaj c drzwi. Spojrzeli my po sobie po czym ruszyli my w stron ko ca budynku, ignoruj c przygl daj cych nam si ludzi. Wybrali my pusty r g budynku, siadaj c tam na kocach, u o yli my swoje torby pod cian .

-Ach... W ko cu si wy pi -zamrucza Jean i rzuci si na jeden z koc w, wtulaj c si w niego. Marco parskn miechem i usiad obok. Uczynili my to samo.

W budynku by o dosy g o no, siedzia o tutaj ponad pi dziesi t ludzi, cz siedzia a w milczeniu a cz wyg upia a si z kolegami. Zauwa y am wtedy dziwn zale no . Wszyscy milcz cy posiadali bardzo podobny typ urody... I wszyscy ci pochodzili zza muru Maria.

-A co wy na to, eby przymierzy mundury?-zaproponowa nagle Eren, reszta po chwili pokiwa a g owa. Wstali my wi c ponowie i podeszli my do szaf.

Zacz li my przegl da ubrania i przyk adaj c je na pr b do siebie by zobaczy na oko czy b d pasowa .

Mundur sk ada si z bia ej koszuli oraz spodni, rudej, sk rzanej kurtki z naszywk herbu KT na plecach, ramionach i lewej kieszeni na piersi. Do tego by sk rzany pas oraz d ugi mi kki br zowy pas materia u zak adany wok bioder oraz wysokie buty za kolano z wyd u on przednia cz ci cholewki, dzi ki kt rej w og le by o mo liwe ich za o enie oraz oczywi cie uprz do manewru... Kt rej za choler nie wiedzia am jak za o y .

ci gn am uprz z haka, przegl daj c si sk rzanej pl taninie pas w. Po chwili zauwa y am rulonik doczepiony do jednego z nich, by a to instrukcja jak j za o y wraz z rysunkiem pomocniczym.

-Co to ?-us ysza am g os Erena spogl daj cego mi przez rami .

-Instrukcja-odpowiedzia am, jego mina zrzed a.

A tyle razy mu m wi am by da si nauczy czyta ..

-Pom c ci j za o y ?-zaproponowa am.

-Nie, dzi ki, poprosz Armina-mrukn i odwr ci si .

Wzruszy am ramionami i spyta am si jednego z siedz cych na kocu ch opak w, o to, gdzie mo na si przebra . Powiedzieli, e na ko cu sk adu jest kom rka na miot y i tam mog si uda .

Nie wiele my l c, posz y my tam z dziewczynami, podczas gdy ch opaki postanowili si przebra na oczach wszystkich. Hannah pos a a wszystkim znajduj cym si w budynku ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Przebra y my si szybko. Czu am si dziwnie zak adaj c m j mundur. Jakby to by o nie wiadomo jak wa na rzecz. Wszystkie ciuchy dobrze na nas pasowa y, Hannah musia a tylko wymieni buty na numer wi ksze. Owin am wok szyi m j stary, czerwony szalik, wzi am pod pach m j stary ubi r i wysz am ze sk adzika.

Ch opaki te si ju przebrali, Eren i Knack jako jedyni pozostali w swoich koszulkach zamiast by w mundurowych koszulach. Wygl da o na to, e wszystkie ciuchy pasowa y na nich idealnie.

Spojrza am d u nej na Armina i Erena. Czu am si dziwnie, bardzo dziwnie. Byli my jeszcze dzieciakami a lada dzie mieli my sta si o nierzami...

Eren wyszczerzy do mnie z by.

-I jak tam, Mikasa, jak si czujesz?

-W zasadzie to nie czuj nic specjalnego-mrukn am.

Eren pokr ci g ow .

-Ty tylko ci gle by marudzi a...-westchn .

-Ja tam si czuj zajebi cie-rzek Jean.

-Kto by pomy la , e te ostatnie dwa lata zlec tak szybko-mrukn Armin cicho.

-Ta-potwierdzi Eren.-Te trzy lata te zlec szybko.

No i musz wam powiedzie , e tego si w a nie obawia am. e zlec za szybko.  



	9. Rozdział 8

Kolejne dwa dni przebieg y dosy spokojnie. Nie by o adnych rewelacji, sp dzili my je siedz c w sk adzie, poniewa s o ce przera liwie grza o, tak, e nie da o si wyj . Trzymali my si naszej paczki, w sumie to bardzo si polubili my. Nie dzia o si nic specjalnego. Jean zwi za Marco uprzfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"꿹 /span/fonti prawie zagilgota go na mier . Tiaz zakumplowa si z Dazem mimo i byli swoimi ca kowitymi przeciwie stwami. Ja bardzo polubi am Min . Eren dobrze dogadywa si z Thomasem. A Hannah i Franz... C sami sobie w zupe no ci wystarczyli.

W dniu w kt rym mia si rozpocz apel obudzi y nas rano wrzaski i jakie okropne ha asy. Wstali my szybko rozgl daj c si dooko a.

-Wstawa , wstawa !-s yszeli my wrzaski, m j wzrok pogna w stron wej cia. Sta tam o nierz, kt rego kojarzy am z gabinetu wewn trz jednego z budynk w KT. Ten taki pomarszczony. Uderza wa kiem do ciasta w jak metalow mich . Wszyscy wstali na baczno . No, mo e z wyj tkiem Jeana, kt ry wsta , po lizgn si na kocu i wywr ci i z powrotem zasn . Marco uderzy si z otwartej d oni w czo o z za enowania.

-Ubiera si ! Apel rozpocznie si za godzin ! Wszyscy na plac i w szeregu !-wrzasn i zamkn drzwi z hukiem.

-Kocham tych o nierzy-westchn Tiaz rozmarzony.

Marco pokr ci g ow i ukl k przy Jeanie chc c go delikatnie obudzi .

-Dobra... Dzi najwa niejszy dzie w naszym yciu-powiedzia Eren i chwyci za stos ubra le cych obok koca na kt rym spa . Jego mundur.

-Tak...-potwierdzi Armin i u miechn si do mnie, odwzajemni am u miech.

Nie wiem dlaczego... Ale tego dnia nie czu am ju strachu jak wcze niej. Czu am si zalewaj c ca e moje cia o.

...- LADEM MOICH ST P-...

Stali my w upalnym skwerze po rodku placu przed g wnym budynkiem KT. Ponad pi dziesi t kadet w w wieku od dwunastu do szesnastu lat. Wszyscy wyprostowani jak struny w lekkim rozkroku z pi ci doci ni t do serca patrz c dumnie przed siebie. o nierski salut.

Daleko przed nami sta o nierz, kt ry nas dzi obudzi . Patrzy na nas jakby my byli tylko kup kompostu.

-Od teraz nale ycie do sto czwartej jednostki Korpusu Treningowego-powiedzia g o no.- Na wasze nieszcz cie, to ja b d waszym prze o onym. Nazywam si Keith Shardis! Nie my lcie, e zamierzam was ciep o wita , od teraz jeste cie o nierzami, tatu ani mamusia wam tutaj nie pomog . Do teraz byli cie tylko n dzn kup mi sa, gdy st d wyjdziecie b dziecie nosili na swoich barkach jarzmo jakim jest obrona Ludzko ci przed Tytanami! Cz was b dzie dumnie broni naszego kr la, cz was, ci najodwa niejsi, b d mieli okazje walczy w oko z oko z tytanami! Los naszego wiata jest w waszych r kach! Ka dy z was ma sw j w asny cel, ka dy z was przyszed tutaj jako kto inny a wyjdziecie st d jako o nierze lub zostaniecie wyrzuceni na zbity ryj p aka w sp dnic mamusi!-warkn , powi d wzrokiem po naszych twarzach, podszed bli ej. Spojrza na Armina stoj cego w pierwszym rz dzie-Ty, kim ty, do jasnej cholery jeste ?!

-Jestem Armin Arlert! Pochodz z Shiganshiny!-zawo a g o no i bardziej docisn d o do serca.

-Imi idealne dla debila! Na choler tutaj jeste ?!

-Chc pom c ludziom wygra !

-Genialnie! Sko czysz jako tytanie g wno! Odwr si , twoje imi jest tak samo krety skie jak twoja morda-warkn z apa Armina z g ow i odwr ci do nas przodem.

-A ty ?!-wrzasn na Thomasa.

-Jestem Thomas Wagner z Trostu!

-G o niej!-rykn mu w twarz, tak, e tamten omal si nie wywr ci .

-THOMAS WAGNER Z TROSTU!

-Wypieprzaj do barak w! Naucz si m wi ! A ty kim jeste ?!-wrzasn na Min stoj c obok, dziewczyna zaczerwieni a si czuj c si pewnie g upio.

-Mina Carolina!

-Mylisz si ! Jeste tylko n dznym kawa kiem mi sa, urodzi a si w chlewie! Jeste gorsza ni zwierz ta!

-Tak! Jestem gorsza ni zwierz ta!

-To ja ci m wi kim jeste ! Ty mnie s uchasz!

-Tak jest!

-A ty, skurwysynu, kim jeste ?!

-Jean Kiristien z Trostu!-zawo a Jean szczerz c z by.

-Ach tak, po co tutaj jeste ?

-Chc mieszka w wewn trznym mie cie i by policjantem!

-Ach tak...-mrukn i po chwili, bez ostrze enia, uderzy go z g wki w czo o. Jean z apa si za g ow i pad na kolana, Marco pos a mu przera one spojrzenie. -Wstawaj! Pozwoli ci kto kl cze ?! I ty, chcesz zosta policjantem?!Po takim czym ?! Po kopie w jaja to by si pewnie zesra -mrukn i przeni s spojrzenie na Marco.-A ty, piegowaty z amasie, kim jeste ?

-Marco Bodt z Trostu!

-Po co przywlok e swoj piegowat dup ?!

-Chc walczy dla kr la!

-Hmm... Szlachetny cel... Tylko jest jeden problem...

-jaki?-zapyta ch opak unosz c brwi.

-Kr l ma ci w dupie.

Keith objecha z g ry do do u ka dego... Prawie ka dego, na mnie nawet nie spojrza , przy Erenie zatrzyma si na chwil lecz po chwili poszed dalej. Omin prawie wszystkich pochodz cych zza Muru Maria.

To co robi , mog oby si wydawa brutalne ale ca kowicie rozumia am motywy jego dzia ania. To by y swego rodzaju otrz siny, Keith gnoi ich by doda im si y i determinacji do dalszego dzia ania, niszczy im wspomnienia, niszczy wyobra enia o tym co b dzie, utrzymuj c ich w strasznej rzeczywisto ci. Post powa dok adnie tak jak powinien.

Gdy apel si sko czy , opu cili my plac ju jako pe noprawni kadeci. Poszli my do naszego sk adu i zabrali my stamt d torby, opu cili my sk ad i ruszyli my w stron jednego z domk w.

Wedle tego co Keith powiedzia na ko cu, sypialnia dla dziewczyn znajdowa a si w pierwszym domku, drugi dom to sypialnia dla ch opak w, trzeci to jadalnia, kolejny sypialnie dla o nierzy i tak dalej. Nie zapami ta am wszystkich nazw, domk w w ko cu by o a dziewi tna cie. Ruszy y my wi c z reszt dziewczyn do naszego.

By podzielony na dwie cz ci, cz g wn -sypialnie oraz azienk podzielon na kilka cz ci.

Rozejrza am si dooko a. Sta y tutaj ustawione rz dami ka dwupi trowe, oraz po dwie skrzynie na rzeczy przy ka dym. Ruszy am do ka stoj cego przy oknie, otworzy am jedn ze skrzy i w o y am do niej swoj torb . Zamkn am skrzyni na klucz, kt ry znalaz am na jej dnie, ci gn am kurtk od munduru, wesz am na g rne ko i po o y am j tam daj c znak dla pozosta ych, e to ko jest ju zaj te.

Dziewczyn nie by o specjalnie du o, by mo e tak si z o y, e b d mia a ca e ko z pierwszym i drugim pi trem na w asno . Po chwili wysz am z domku. Postanowi am poszuka Erena i Armina, w tym celu posz am w kierunku domku dla ch opak w i opar am si o cian czekaj c a wyjd . Patrzy am przed siebie, m j wzrok przyku a dziewczyna biegaj ca k ka po ca ym placu na kt rym by dzi apel. Nazywa a si chyba Sasha Braus. Ona dosta a najwi kszy ochrzan. A za co? A za to, e jad a podczas apelu. Jej kar by o bieganie dooko a boiska a padnie. w sumie by o to nawet mieszne.

-JESTEM THOMAS WAGNER Z TROSTU!-us ysza am wrzask po lewej stronie.

Thomas te odrabia swoj kar . Poszed za baraki i wrzeszcza ci gle swoje imi

-Hej Mikasa!-us ysza am wo anie po mojej prawej stronie. Odwr ci am si i zobaczy am Armina i Erena, przebrali si w normalne ciuchy.

-I jak tam odczucia?-zapyta Eren przekrzywiaj c g ow na bok.

-Jest dobrze-podzia a am wzruszaj c ramionami.

-Mi si tutaj bardzo podoba, du o wolnego miejsca-powiedzia .

-Ale chyba b dzie ci brakowa naszej chatki?

-No-powiedzia po chwili.-B dzie-mrukn , zmru y oczy. Spojrza am na niego zdziwieniem, spojrza na mnie ch odno. Zapad a chwila milczenia.

Po chwili poszli my si przej po placu. Nie rozmawiali my o niczym ciekawym. Ale czu am si jako dziwnie. Czu am na sobie wzrok Erena. Gdy si odwraca am by spojrze na niego pytaj co, on przenosi wzrok gdzie indziej. Dzia a o mi to na nerwy. Te jego humorki od trzech dni, wiedzia am, e si przejmuje ale Bo e... To by o ju dziwaczne.

Kr cili my si tak do wieczora, dopiero wtedy, ale tak wyj tkowo, mieli my zje obiado- niadanio-kolacj . Przez ca y dzie mogli my przychodzi do czwartego domku po wod lecz zje mogli my dopiero wieczorem.

C , prawd m wi c rozmowy tego dnia kr ci y si tylko i wy cznie obok tematu jedzenia. Tak, pierwszy dzie w wojsku a my my limy tylko jedzeniu.

-Ciekawe czy jedzenie jest takie, jak m wili o nierze? Ale przecie skoro ci gle walcz to musz je porz dne jedzenie, steki, kartofle i tak dalej-mrucza Eren pod nosem.U miechn am si troch s ysz c jego s owa. Armin roze mia si .-Co w tym takiego miesznego?-burkn szatyn.

Eren zawsze by ar okiem, odk d pami tam. Potrafi je bardzo du o lecz mimo to, ci gle by chudy. Gdy tylko by a mo liwo nigdy nie przepu ci okazji by nabra dok adk . Carla zawsze si z tego mia a tak samo jak ja. A Eren si denerwowa by potem wybuchn miechem.

Mimo to, e Eren by teraz zupe nie innym cz owiekiem, wiele zwyczaj w wci by a u niego taka sama jak kiedy .

Gdy o osiemnastej otworzono drzwi jadalni, pobiegli my tam niemal natychmiastowo. W jadalni znajdowa y si cztery rz dy drewnianych sto w zastawionych miskami z jedzeniem i kuflami z jakim napojem.

-S uchajcie, ja wyskocz na chwil na stron -odezwa si nagle Armin.-Zajmijcie mi miejsce!-zawo a jeszcze i wybieg z jadalni. Spojrzeli my za nim zdziwieni, spojrzeli my na siebie a potem rozejrzeli my si dooko a patrz c jak reszta kadet w powoli zajmuje miejsca przy sto ach

Eren ruszy przed siebie, posz am za nim i usiad am obok niego gdy wybra sobie miejsce, spojrza zniesmaczony na to co , co by o w misce. To bynajmniej nie by stek.

Wzi y k i w o y j niepewnie do tej pa ki. Ziemniaczanka.

-Mikasa...-zacz .

-Tak?

-Mog aby , prosz , usi przy innym stoliku?-zapyta cicho, spojrza am na niego zdziwiona.

-Dlaczego? Zrobi am co nie tak?

-Nie, to nie tak... Tylko... Wiesz... Ja pomy la em ostatnio... Bo wiesz, jeste my w wojsku...

-Co w zwi zku z tym?-zapyta am zaniepokojona.

-Dobra, m wi c prosto z mostu, s dz , e powinni my znale sobie tutaj jaki kumpli.

-Nie rozumiem toku twojego rozumowania-mrukn am zdenerwowana. O ho! Nadchodzi kolejny z humork w Erena!

-Ech... Wiesz, trzymamy si ci gle kup , gdyby my si porozsiadali i porozmawiali z kim innym, si zakumplowali to mogliby my stworzy swoiste dru yny, widz c jak trzymamy si w kupie nikt nie podjedzie.

-Zdajesz sobie spraw , e to co m wisz jest kompletnie bez sensu?-mrukn am.-Chcesz po prostu si mnie pozby , wstydzisz si mnie?-zapyta am.

-To nie tak, naprawd -powiedzia patrz c na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

-Dobra, przymknij si , nie b d ci przeszkadza -warkn am, wsta am od stolika i ruszy am do innego siadaj c obok jakiej br zowow osej dziewczyny prawie krztusz cej si jedzeniem.

By am bardzo z a. Zachowanie Erena naprawd ostatnio zacz o mnie doprowadza na skraj za amania nerwowego. Bardzo mnie to zabola o. Eren to kretyn... Zreszt do dzisiaj si czasami tak zachowuje.

Dobra, byle by tego tylko nigdy nie przeczyta .

Spojrza am na niego z wyrzutem, chcia am eby wiedzia , e zachowa si jak debil. Siedzia am w ciszy, zacz am je ziemniaczank , poczu am na sobie czyje natarczywe spojrzenie. To by a ta dziewczyna siedz ca obok. Mia a d ugie, br zowe w osy zwi zane w kitk i du e br zowe oczy. Na policzkach mia a odpryski po ziemniaczance, zjad a ju swoj porcj i patrzy a si teraz po dliwie w bu k le c obok mojej miski. Unios am brew, odwr ci am si staraj c si j zignorowa . Nie da o si jednak, zn w na ni spojrza am patrzy a mi w oczy smutno, westchn am ci ko, wzi am bu k do r ki i spojrza am na ni pytaj co, u miechn a si szeroko.

Ach... Ca kiem jak pies Armina.

-Dobra we , tylko przesta si tak na mnie patrze -powiedzia am i poda am jej pieczywo. A ona... Rozp aka a si i z lubo ci wzi a si za jedzenie.

-Dzi kuje! Dzi kuje! Dzi kuje! Dzi kuje!-zawo a a.

Spojrza am na ni z politowaniem... Zaraz, to nie czasem ta dziewczyna co tak gania a na oko o bazy? C , teraz to przynajmniej zrozumia e czemu by a taka g odna.

Zacz am je swoje jedzenie, po chwili spojrza am na stolik Erena, przysiad si do niego Jean wraz z Marco oraz jaki blondyn z brunetem.

By o mi przykro... Dlaczego Eren tak bardzo si ode mnie odsuwa? Dlaczego nie mo e by ju tak jak kiedy ?

Ch opak rozmawia o czym cicho z Jeanem, uda o mi si us ysze fragment ich rozmowy.

-Hej, a sk d ty dok adnie jeste ?-zapyta Jean.-Wiem, e z jakiej wioski, ale dok adnie nie znam nazwy.

-Wioska Kibo, ale wcze niej mieszka em w Shiganshinie-mrukn Eren w odpowiedzi i upi yk kompotu.

-Czekaj... Shiganshina? TA Shiganshina?-zapyta jaki ch opak na oko szesnastoletni, by do powa nej budowy i mia kr tkie blond w osy. Siedzia na drugim ko cu sto u.

-Tak, to ta-potwierdzi Eren.

-To gdzie pod Murem Rose?-zapyta Jean, Marco wyba uszy na niego oczy.

-Jak mo esz nie wiedzie ?!-zawo a .

-Nie, pod murem Maria-powiedzia Eren patrz c na niego jak na sko czonego wariata.

-Maria?-zapyta Jean, chyba w ko cu zrozumia .-Gdzie niedaleko Trostu?

Blondyn uderzy si z ca ej si y w czo o z otwartej r ki w odzewie za jego g upot .

-Wygl da na to, e w og le nie wiesz o czym m wisz-mrukn Eren.

-Skoro to ta Shiganshina... Wi c widzia e tytan w?!-zawo a Marco, Jean spojrza na niego unosz c brew.

-Tak, widzia em-potwierdzi Eren.

-A wi c o to chodzi, chodzi o ten dystrykt!-zawo a ol niony Jean.

Blondyn tym razem uderzy g ow w st .

-Tak, chodzi o ten dystrykt-mrukn Eren przewracaj c oczami.-Po co, tak naprawd , do czy e do Korpusu?-zapyta Jeana.-Wida przecie , e to wszystko ma o ci obchodzi.

-Chc do czy do andarmerii, m wi em to ju dzisiaj, po za tym, ojciec ca e ycie mi gada , e niczego w yciu nie osi gn , chc mu udowodni , e jest inaczej-powiedzia Jean wzruszaj c ramionami.

-No ale co z tytanami?

-Nie ma szans eby przebi y si do Muru Sina-mrukn i si napi .

Nast pi a chwila ciszy, Marco wpatrywa si w Jeana z otwartymi ustami, blondyn patrzy na niego jak na sko czonego debila a brunet w spokoju jad dalej.

-Czyli... Chcesz po prostu chroni swoj dup , tak?-zapyta gro nym g osem Eren.

-Wiesz, nie pieszy mi si do ziemi i tyle... A ty gdzie si wybierasz? Z tego co s ysz pewnie nie do andarmerii?

-Chc by Zwiadowc -odpar Eren. Blondyn spojrza na niego marszcz c brwi, brunet przerwa jedzenie.

-C ... Mi o by o ci pozna -mrukn Jean i za mia si . Marco spojrza na niego z min w stylu"co ty odwalasz?! Wsyd mi za ciebie!", Eren spojrza na Jeana krzywo.-Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz umrze ? Dziewczyna ci rzuci a czy jak?

Blondyn chyba si za ama bo schowa twarz w d o podczas gdy brunet po o y mu d o na ramieniu uspokajaj co.

-Je li s dzisz, e jeste zabawny to si grubo mylisz-warkn Eren.

-Oj, nie fochaj si -mrukn Jean i klepn Erena w rami , ch opak odchyli si od niego w odpowiedzi.-Nie b d taki spi ty.

-Chc do czy do Zwiadowc w by mordowa Tytan w.

-Hmm... A wi c to takie buty... C ... Jak sobie chcesz... Ja wol wygod . W armii Kr la b dzie arcie, cieple ko... A na froncie smr d br d, ki a, syf i hemoroidy. Po co si , ch opie, zaci gn do tego wojska ? Po mier tylko, s uchaj, na froncie gin miliony ludzi, czemu s dzisz, e ty jeden, dasz rad pokona z o tego wiata? Na pierwszej misji sko czysz jako arcie lub gdy b dziesz mia szcz cie to uratuj twoj r k albo nog . ycie jest jedno, nie zamierzam go marnowa . C , najch tniej zosta bym w domu, ale jak ju m wi em, ojciec... Skoro mia e wyb r uwa am, e g upot z twojej strony by o zaci gni cie si do wojska tylko po to by zgin -mrukn i odwr ci si do swojej miski i zanurzy y k w ziemniaczance... Lecz po chwili dziwnym trafem znalaz si na ziemi z obola ym policzkiem. Gdy podni s si spojrza zszokowany na stoj cego nad nim dysz cego z gniewu Erena zaciskaj cego pi , kt r przed chwil przywali be owow osemu.

-Hej, co ci odwala?-warkn zszokowany Jean. Marco wsta z awki i wyci gn w jego stron r k pomagaj c mu wsta , lecz jednak patrzy na niego g boko rozczarowany, be owow osy zdawa si to ignorowa .

-Jak ty, w og le mo esz wygadywa takie rzeczy?!-warkn Eren.-G wno wiesz o yciu! Nigdy nie widzia e tego, co widzia em ja i nie prze y e tego co ja prze y em! Jeste nikim! Do czy e do wojska tylko po to by ratowa swoj dup i ca owa nogi kr la grubasa! Takie cierwo jak ty nie ma prawa m wi co powinienem robi !

-Ja chocia wiem co si wi e z do czeniem do wojska ! Nie jestem kolejny kretynem, kt ry s dzi, e zwojuje wiat! S dzisz, e ilu takich jak ty ju gryzie piach?!

-Ty wiesz co to wiara?! Determinacja?! Ty masz w yciu jakiekolwiek zasady?!Gdyby wszyscy my leli tak jak, ty to wtedy to na pewno wszyscy ju dawno gry liby my piach!

-Mam w dupie innych! Nie jestem samob jc ! ycie nauczy o mnie, e mo na liczy tylko na siebie! Nie oczekuj, e zamierzam odda ycie za jakie warto ci, kt re nie istniej ! LUDZKO NIGDY NIE WYGRA!

To dla Erena by o za du o, po chwili rzuci si na Jeana, zacz go szarpa i kopa , Jean po chwili r wnie zacz oddawa ciosy. Spojrza am na Marco a on spojrza am na niego, po chwili wsta am i wraz z nim rzucili my si by rozdzieli walcz cych. Musz powiedzie , e by o trudne w ko cu uda o nam si ich rozdzieli . Zablokowa am ramiona Erena pr buj c go utrzyma . Jean te strasznie wierzga ale Marco pochyli si i przygwo dzi ch opaka do sto u.

-Eren! Uspok j si !-warcza am na ch opaka.

-Puszczaj mnie, do cholery!-warkn i zn w zacz si rzuca . Nie wiele my l c, chwyci am go w pasie i zarzuci am go sobie na rami , by bardzo lekki.-No puszczaj!

Zacz am kierowa si w stron wyj cia ze sto wki by porozmawia z nim na powa nie na zewn trz.

-Mo esz zje za mnie reszt !-zawo a am jeszcze na odchodne do br zowow osej i po chwili wysz am na dw r. Tam zrzuci am ch opaka z ramienia prosto na ziemi .

-Przestaniesz mnie w ko cu nia czy ?!-warkn i wsta na r wne nogi patrz c na mnie w ciek y.

-To przesta si zachowywa jak g wniarz!

-,,Jak g wniarz"?! A co mo e jeszcze mia em go pochwali ?!

-Nie, mog e to przemilcze i pokaza , e nie da rady wyprowadzi ci z r wnowagi, na choler ci ta b jka?! Co tym udowodni e ?! Tylko to, e atwo ci wkurzy ! To wed ug ciebie jest si a?! Doro nij w ko cu!

-O czym ty do mnie m wisz, dziewczyno?

-O tym by si w ko cu ogarn ! Nie wiem co si z tob sta o! Kiedy taki nie by e ! Ci gle jeste wkurzony! Ci gle ci co si nie podoba! O co ci chodzi?! Mam tego do !-wrzeszcza am czuj c zy gniewu maj ce zaraz sp yn po mojej twarzy.

Zamilk patrz c na mnie bez emocji, spojrza gdzie w bok.

-Martw si lepiej o swoje w osy.

-H ? A co to mia o niby znaczy ?

-S za d ugie-mrukn .-B d ci przeszkadza .

-Czyli, e powinnam je ci ?-zapyta am unosz c brew lekko sko owana t zmian tematu.

-Ta... Mikasa... Przejdziemy si ?-zapyta patrz c gdzie w bok.

Wzruszy am ramionami, poszli my. Milczeli my id c obok siebie ze spuszczonymi g owami, podeszli my do grupki drzew niedaleko wie y stra niczej.

-Mikasa... Dlaczego do czy a do Korpusu?-zapyta po chwili.

-Co?

-Dlaczego tutaj jeste ? Jaki masz cel?

-Chc tak jak ty mordowa tytan w-powiedzia am cicho.

-Na pewno?

-Na pewno?-zapyta , patrz c na mnie, mia jaki dziwny wraz twarzy, patrzy na mnie jakby chcia mnie przejrze na wskro .

-Na pewno. Po co w og le pytasz?

-Wiesz, jeszcze kilka dni temu m wi a , e chcesz by my wszyscy zostali w chatce... No a teraz...

-Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi-mrukn am, czuj c si troch g upio.

-Spytam wprost, zrobi a to dla mnie?

-H ?-zapyta am rozszerzaj c oczy.

-Czy do czy aby do Korpusu gdyby nie ja?-zapyta wci patrz c mi w oczy.

-Zwa na to, e gdyby nie ty to dawno bym ju nie y a wi c ...

-Dobrze wiesz, e nie o to mi chodzi.

-Dobrze, jak tak bardzo chcesz wiedzie , to nie, nie do czy abym.-warkn am.

-Wiedzia em-powiedzia cicho.

-Tak, taki jeste wszechwiedz cy a dalej wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz Eren-warkn am.-My lisz o tym, co tylko ty czujesz, tylko ty i twoja zemsta. Na mnie i Armina ju dawno przesta e zwraca uwag , naprawd a tak ci ko ci zrozumie czemu tak bardzo chc by przy was? Bo nie chc by sama, nie chc straci ostatniej rodziny, kt ra pozosta a mi na tym wiecie, ja po prostu chc by by bezpieczny, naprawd a tak ci ko ci to zrozumie ?

-A wi c to dlatego tak ci gle si o mnie martwisz? Przecie nie jestem naprawd twoim bratem, dlaczego to wszystko robisz?

Spojrza am na niego zszokowana.

-Czekaj... Ty naprawd jeste takim idiot czy tylko udajesz?-zapyta am spojrza na mnie zdziwiony.

-Ale teraz to ja nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. M wisz, e to ja jestem nerwowy, a ty co? Ty jeszcze gorzej... Okres ci si sp nia?

-Ty sko czony debilu!-wrzasn am i uderzy am go z zamachu r k w g ow , odwr ci am si z zamiarem odej cia.

-Ale czekaj Mikasa, no, nie obra aj si -zawo a jeszcze za mn .

-Wiesz co? Pogadamy jak si ogarniesz! Je li komu z nas sp nia si okres, to tobie! Teraz nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrze !-warkn am i zacz am szybkim krokiem i w kierunku domu z sypialniami dla dziewczyn, odechcia o mi si wszystkiego.

-Ej Mikasa, Mikasa czekaj-us ysza am g os z prawej strony, to by Armin, zatrzyma am si , ch opak bieg w moj stron z jadalni.-Szuka em ci wsz dzie, gdzie jest Eren? S ysza em, e w jadalni wybuch a jaka b jka? Wiesz co o tym? Co si og le sta o?

-Id do Erena, on ci wszystko wyja ni-warkn am, ruszy am dalej, zatrzyma am si jeszcze tylko na chwil by doda : i powiedz mu, e jest debilem.

-Pok cili cie si ?-zapyta patrz c na mnie z ukosa.

Machn am na niego r k i pobieg am do sypialni, wlecia am tam szybko i trzasn am drzwiami.

Kilka dziewczyn, kt re by o ju w pokoju spojrza y na mnie pytaj co. Zignorowa am je i posz am w stron wybranego przeze mnie ka. Otworzy am skrzynie i wzi am stamt d koszul noc i wesz am po drabinie na ko. Przebra am si uk adaj c moje ciuchy w stos pod cian obok moich n g. Nakry am si ko dr i utkwi am wzrok w cianie. Wiedzia am, e nie zasn za szybko. Wiedzia am, e b dzie trudno mi si przyzwyczai . Ju nigdy wi cej opowiada Erena i Armina, nigdy wi cej naszej chatki i chrapania naszego psa pi cego w nogach ka. To wszystko wtedy znikn o . Opr cz smutku wci czu am gniew, by am w ciek a na Erena.

Dlaczego on jest takim kretynem? Dlaczego ? Co jest z ego w tym, e chc go chroni ? Dlaczego to dla niego takie dziwne? Na wiecie nie mam ju nikogo na kim mog oby mi bardziej zale e . Armin nigdy nie b dzie znaczy dla mnie tyle co on. Eren da mi dom, schronienie, rodzin , da mi nowe ycie, czy on naprawd s dzi , e ja z atwo ci o tym wszystkim zapomn ? e tak po prostu, odejd ? On chcia bym odesz a? Co mu siedzi w tej g owie?

Przycisn am ko dr do twarzy, nagle poczu am jaki dziwny ale i znajomy zapach. Spojrza am dok adnie na materia trzymany w d oniach, to nie by a ko dra, to by m j szalik.

Ten szalik to wspomnienie po wszystkim co si sta o, nale a kiedy do Erena, da mi go w dniu w kt rym zamieszka am w domu Jaeger w. Odk d owin go wok mojej szyi czu am si jako dziwnie z nim zwi zana... Jakby kto owin nas jak czerwon nici , z kt rej upleciony by ten szalik. Nie umiem dok adnie tego wyt umaczy , ale pewne jest, e ten szalik znaczy dla mnie wi cej ni tylko zwyk y kawa ek materia u. Nigdy go nie pra am, by ju stary, lekko wyp owia , mia kilka dziur. Zawsze mia am go ze sob , nawet w najgor tsze dni, wtedy owija am go sobie wok pasa, Erena zawsze to mieszy o. Nigdy nie utraci swojej pierwotnej woni, lekki, ciep y zapach lasu, drewna, wie o skoszonej trawy i pi ma... Zapach Erena.

Zamkn am oczy zaci gaj c si tym zapachem. Przez chwil poczu am si jakbym by a w naszej chatce... Jakby to wszystko wr ci o. Do rzeczywisto ci przywo a mnie jaki g os za moimi plecami.

-Hej... Psstt... Nie pisz?-odwr ci am si i zobaczy am jak dziewczyn , dopiero po chwili dotar o do mnie, e to ta br zowow osa z jadalni.-Hej, to ko na dole jest wolne? Mog sobie je wzi ?

-Tak, jasne-powiedzia am.

-Mam co dla ciebie, za ten chlebek dzisiaj-szepn a i rozejrza a si dooko a, wyci gn a co zza po y kurtki po o y a obok mnie-Dobranoc-szepn a i zesz a w d po drabince.

Spojrza am zdziwiona przed siebie, wyci gn am r k by sprawdzi co takiego mi podarowa a.

To by a pomara cza, od razu rozpozna am ten s odki zapach chocia jad am ten owoc tylko raz w yciu. Sk d ona j , do diab a, wytrzasn a?

Podczo ga am na brzeg ka i wychyli am g ow w d .

-Dzi kuje-szepn am.

-Nie ma za co-us ysza am szept.-Jak masz na imi ?

-Mikasa.

-Ja jestem Sasha.

-Dobrze... Dobranoc Sasha-szepn am i wr ci am na swoje miejsce.

Po chwili zacz am obiera owoc.

-Hej a dasz kawa eczek?-us ysza am g os Sashy i zobaczy am r k wychylaj c si obok mojego ka, pokr ci am g ow ze miechem i da am jej p pomara czy na co pisn a ucieszona.

Moje ko wype nia o teraz zapach pomara czy i zapach mojego szalika.

Czu am wtedy, e jednak wszystko b dzie dobrze. 


End file.
